Le Manoir, conte de Noël
by s-damon-s
Summary: L'oncle de Lisbon -qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des années- est mort. Elle se persuade que tout va bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle hérite de son manoir... Sous les yeux d'un Jane bien décidé à la réconcilier avec le passé en cette période de Noël.
1. Prologue

Hello ! Vous m'avez cru morte ? Moi aussi.

Voici le prologue de ma dernière trouvaille, j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas trop rancune pour ma petite absence (dépression quoi). Je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

Bonne lecture ! (ou pas...)

_PS: Pas de prélude, pour rester dans les temps._

* * *

><p><em>« Si tu me quittais un jour, mon amour, laisse de la morphine devant ma porte. Car il me faudra une vie entière sous médicaments pour comprendre que ce que nous avions n'est plus que cendres. »<em>

_(_Traduction des premières paroles de_ "It will rain", _Bruno Mars_.)_

Prologue :

Quelques rayons de soleil traversèrent les rideaux pourtant clos. Ils s'éparpillèrent progressivement sur le parquet, en dessinant de petites tâches dorées. Les rais de lumière faisaient scintiller quelques particules poussiéreuses dans les airs, et pourtant, seule une impression de calme se dégageait. Le silence n'avait rien de pesant, tout de paisible.

Petit à petit, au fil des minutes, les rayons de soleil s'élevèrent, quittant le sol pour envahir paisiblement le lit, la table de chevet et la commode.

Ils finirent par chatouiller la peau de l'endormie, emmêlée dans ses draps. Elle gémit et tourna le dos à la fenêtre, espérant grappiller un peu de sommeil en plus.

Mais le mal était fait, et dans son mouvement, Teresa Lisbon porta le regard sur son réveil où une heure avancée de la matinée la narguait.

Elle soupira lourdement et se repositionna sur le dos, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'être samedi, sans enquête, et donc chez elle pour la journée.

Elle finit par se glisser hors de la chaleur douillette des couvertures pour se diriger sur la pointe des pieds vers la salle de bain, grimaçant au contact du sol froid.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain habillée et réchauffée par un pull épais, et descendit les escaliers vers sa routine matinale.

Un détour pour allumer la télévision et avoir les infos en fond sonore, un léger élan de ménage en débarrassant le plateau repas de la veille, la mise en route de la machine à café, un soupir à la vue des placards à moitié vide, et la vérification réflexe de l'emplacement de son arme et de son badge.

Une tasse de café en main, elle ouvrit la porte et attrapa le journal distraitement pour le déposer à l'intérieur avant de ressortir et de se glisser discrètement jusqu'à la boîte aux lettres.

Dedans, une enveloppe qui n'avait pas l'apparence d'une facture l'attendait.

Elle ne manifesta pas vraiment de surprise et but une gorgée de café tout en étudiant l'écriture manuscrite inconnue.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'appuya contre l'évier dans la cuisine et entreprit de décacheter l'enveloppe afin de satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle reprit sa tasse d'une main et de l'autre maintint la lettre à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Au fil des mots, elle perdit des couleurs jusqu'à devenir figée, aussi blanche qu'une statue. Puis, lentement, sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment intervenir, sa tasse lui échappa des mains et alla se fracasser sur le carrelage, répandant le café sur le sol.

Lisbon n'esquissa pas un geste pour réparer les dégâts, cependant la lettre glissa à son tour et atterrit dans le café, se tâchant au point d'en devenir presque illisible.

Elle se redressa, oublia café et routine, et attrapa ses affaires de travail. Peut-être que finalement, elle pouvait faire des heures supplémentaires aujourd'hui, elle pourrait rattraper la paperasse en retard.

Elle quitta son appartement sans un regard en arrière, sans avoir nettoyé le café, sans avoir ramassé la lettre. Lorsqu'elle monta en voiture, elle tenta de se persuader que tout allait bien, que c'était un samedi ordinaire et qu'au moins, en travaillant le samedi, elle était sure de ne pas être distraite par Jane.

Dans sa cuisine, au milieu de quelques vestiges de routine, de morceaux de tasse brisée et d'une flaque de café, la lettre s'effaçait aussi efficacement que Lisbon le souhaitait. Pourtant, les premiers mots persistaient, résistant à toute esquive, s'immisçant dans chaque pore de mémoire fuyante.

_« C'est avec le plus grand regret que nous vous apprenons la mort de votre oncle Monsieur Joseph Arthur Martin... »_

Quelques mots, et pourtant, toute une routine avait fichu le camp.

* * *

><p>Rosa traversa le grand hall avec un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'elle voyait sans doute pour la dernière fois cet endroit plein de vie. Elle défroissa nerveusement sa jupe et vérifia d'un geste de la main que ses cheveux grisonnants ne s'étaient pas échappés de son chignon.<p>

Ses talons claquaient à travers les pièces qu'elle traversait, et l'écho était insupportable.

-Doucement, malheureux, n'allez pas casser ça ! lançait-elle de temps à autre à un ouvrier.

Elle s'arrêta finalement dans le grand salon où deux hommes s'affairaient à recouvrir l'immense canapé d'un grand drap blanc. Rosa regarda le siège de nombreuses conversations être dissimulé à la vue.

Petit à petit, on habillait la maison de draps blancs, comme pour la réchauffer à l'approche de l'hiver... Comme pour la garder intact en l'absence de son propriétaire.

Un bruit de verre brisé sortit Rosa de sa mélancolie et elle pesta avant de se diriger à petits pas nerveux dans la pièce suivante.

-Mais bon sang, qu'avez-vous fait ? s'insurgea-t-elle en constatant que l'un des vases chinois venaient de se briser.

L'ouvrier responsable bougonna des excuses maladroitement, rendu humble par ce petit bout de vieille femme intimidante.

-Monsieur Martin tenait beaucoup à cette collection, vous devriez avoir honte, s'indigna Rosa en jetant un regard presque désolé aux morceaux de verre.

D'autres excuses à mi-voix s'ensuivirent et le fautif disparut à la recherche d'une pelle et d'un balai sous le regard sévère de la vieille gouvernante.

Une fois seule dans la pièce, Rosa poussa un soupir étranglé par l'émotion. C'en était trop pour son vieux cœur, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que monsieur Martin parte avant elle. Elle n'avait jamais prévu d'avoir à superviser les funérailles et la fermeture du manoir. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'énergie qu'il lui faudrait dispenser. Elle avait juste présumé que Monsieur Martin serait toujours là, et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à suivre quelques ordres tout en s'occupant des tâches ménagères.

Elle se souvenait de toutes les plaisanteries de Monsieur Martin à ce sujet. Il la présentait à ses proches comme la femme qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et ça faisait rire les amis de Monsieur Martin, puisque tous savaient qu'il était un incurable vieux garçon, heureux de vivre comme un gamin dans sa forteresse dorée.

Assurément monsieur Martin avait été un plaisantin, et la vie ici n'avait jamais été compliquée. Elle avait travaillé avec monsieur Martin depuis son acquisition de la maison environ quarante ans plus tôt, elle ne l'avait jamais quittée, et n'avais jamais été tentée de le faire. Lui ne s'était pas gêné. Il l'avait finalement abandonnée dans ce grand manoir, après avoir perdu tout espoir de vivre plus longtemps. Il avait laissé le temps gagner, et Rosa était presque sure qu'il n'avait pas su mourir heureux.

Il avait pourtant tout eu pour, elle avait vu le train de vie qu'il avait mené... Mais monsieur Martin avait un passé, et des photos. Beaucoup de photos, toutes de la même époque, temps figé à jamais à défaut d'avoir été un jour rattrapé.

Rosa porta son regard sur la grande cheminée et poussa un nouveau soupir en s'approchant des cadres qui y trônaient. Quatre enfants lui souriaient avec enthousiasme, ces mêmes enfants qui avaient hanté chaque pièce et qui se retrouvaient sur tous les autres cadres dans toutes les autres pièces. Elle prit le portrait de la seule fille de la fratrie dans ses mains, à nouveau mélancolique. Cheveu de jais, yeux verts pétillants, tâches de rousseur jusqu'au bout du nez, air malicieux et insouciant, la petite fille lui souriait avec tout l'éclat de son enfance rieuse.

Rosa sentit son cœur se serrer et ferma les yeux un moment. Elle reposa le cadre, mais l'inclina contre le marbre de façon à ne plus voir le visage de l'enfant perdue.

Oui, assurément monsieur Martin était mort avec des regrets, si la photo qu'il avait serré contre sa poitrine avec ses dernières forces était une indication.

Rosa se reprit enfin et se redressa. La minute suivante, elle continuait son inspection comme si la tristesse ne l'avait jamais atteinte.

En soirée, chaque meuble avait disparu sous un drap blanc, et il ne restait plus une photo exposée.

Monsieur Martin était mort, et son manoir était destiné à s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

><p>Comme toujours un peu obscur, mais la suite arrive mardi au plus tard si vous la souhaitez.<p>

PS: Je n'ai pas oublié double date. (Et vous ? ^^') Post dès que je peux.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hello !

C'est court, mais je ne suis pas en retard (pour une fois). Merci pour vos reviews positives à ce petit truc. J'espère faire quelque chose de bien !

_Attention, si vous n'avez pas vu le 4x06, vous pourriez vous faire spoiler_.

Merci mille fois à **Antsybal, Sweetylove30, Calypsoh, MarshxMallow, Jade212000, Totorsg, Karyanawel**,** AliahMPS** et **Paffi** ! =)

**MadMouse**: Contente d'avoir su attirer ton attention sur une nouvelle histoire. :) Et désolée pour Double Date *part se cacher loin loin* je vais finir cet épilogue, je le promets, c'est un blocage minuscule, j'en viendrai à bout ! Merci en tout cas. :)

**FewTime**: Mon dieu, j'ai toujours pas fini de corriger et j'ai pas répondu à ton mail... Je le ferai ce week-end, je serai en "vacances". Sinon pour cette histoire, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça n'ait pas trop les airs d'un drame, ce n'est pas mon intention en cette période festive! Et tu en sauras en effet plus sur l'oncle, c'est un peu "l'enquête" de l'histoire. =) contente que tu ais aimé mon "soin" du détail. Je ferai au mieux pour ne pas te décevoir et vite rattraper mes retards !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1 :<span>

-Jane, arrêtez de faire hurler ce bébé par pitié, s'exaspéra Lisbon en levant les yeux de son ordinateur.

L'intéressé reposa le bébé sur son torse et redressa la tête sans pour autant se lever du canapé de Lisbon qu'il avait pris d'assaut une demi-heure auparavant.

-Il est de bonne humeur, se défendit-il finalement.

-Eh bien pas moi, ronchonna la brunette dans un regard noir.

-J'avais remarqué, marmotta Jane avant d'élever l'enfant dans les airs à bout de bras.

Le bébé éclata de rire en s'agitant comme un diable pour le plus grand plaisir de Jane.

-Sa mère va vous haïr, vous l'excitez, insista Lisbon.

-Sa mère vient d'être mise en accusation et est interrogée par Cho pour le meurtre de son mari. Son bébé est le dernier de ses soucis pour l'instant.

Lisbon roula des yeux avant de se ré-intéresser à son ordinateur avec les cris de joie de l'enfant en fond sonore. Elle soupira en se massant les tempes. Elle avait besoin d'un café.

-Vous n'avez pas dormi depuis combien de jours au juste ? l'interrogea Jane distraitement.

-J'ai arrêté de compter.

Jane se leva dans un mouvement rapide qui fit rire une fois encore le petit garçon qu'il tenait contre lui.

-Prenez-le, ordonna-t-il à Lisbon en tendant l'enfant vers elle.

Elle obéit instinctivement avant de regarder Jane, effarée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ? couina-t-elle en faisant aller son regard paniqué de Jane au bébé.

-Gardez-le pendant que je vais vous chercher un café.

-Oh, vous m'encouragez à boire du café maintenant ? ironisa-t-elle.

-J'aurai plus de mal à vous encourager à dormir, lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle acquiesça, il marquait un point.

-Faîtes vite, marmotta-t-elle en jetant un regard sceptique au bébé qui la fixait non sans étonnement.

Jane s'éclipsa avec un sourire en coin, la laissant seule face à un ennemi en couche-culotte.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, protesta Lisbon à l'intention du bébé.

Il tendit les mains vers elle, et gagna la bataille immédiatement. Lisbon le déposa sur ses genoux pour le plus grand bonheur du petit garçon et le laissa jouer avec ses cheveux pendant qu'elle reprenait sa lecture d'une main.

Cependant, le rire du petit garçon la déconcentra rapidement et elle lui adressa un regard autant exaspéré qu'amusé. Elle le leva pour l'avoir à hauteur de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? déplora-t-elle dans un soupir.

Le bébé s'agita en riant et elle ne put retenir un sourire avant de le ramener contre elle pour tenter de reprendre sa lecture.

Jane revint peu après avec un mug de café qu'il déposa face à elle.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en attrapant le mug d'une main.

-Je rêve ou il s'est endormi ? ... Vous êtes si ennuyeuse que ça ? se moqua Jane.

-C'est sûr que quand il n'est pas secoué dans tous les sens, il a plus de chance de dormir, railla-t-elle en retour.

-Je vais le reprendre quand même, sourit-il en contournant le bureau.

Lisbon leva la main entre eux pour l'en empêcher.

-Vous allez le réveiller, protesta-t-elle. Laissez-le dormir, je peux travailler d'une main.

-Vous vous y êtes attachée à ce point ?

Elle lui adressa un regard noir puis lui fit signe de s'éloigner avant de tourner son fauteuil de façon à lui cacher le bébé.

Jane échappa un léger rire puis décida de retourner sur le canapé. Il s'installa bruyamment, juste pour s'attirer un nouveau regard meurtrier de la part de Lisbon.

Il fut cependant contrarié dans ses projets d'exaspération par l'entrée d'un homme en costume impeccable. L'homme était d'un certain âge et dégageait une classe froide, relative aux bureaucrates. Jane fronça les sourcils, ce personnage n'avait rien à voir avec le CBI ou un tribunal.

-Mademoiselle Lisbon ? s'enquit l'homme avec un sourire contrit qui rendait ses traits durs plus avenants.

-Elle-même, confirma Lisbon. A qui à ai-je l'honneur ?

-Maitre Mervier, notaire, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Lisbon la serra brièvement de sa main libre puis lui indiqua de s'asseoir.

Jane se redressa sur le canapé. Le comportement de Lisbon venait de changer catégoriquement à l'entente de l'identité de l'homme.

-Cet homme est-il de votre famille ? s'enquit Mervier en désignant Jane. Le sujet que je souhaiterai aborder est réservé à la famille seulement.

-C'est un collègue, répondit Lisbon.

-Et un ami, ajouta Jane en se levant pour venir s'asseoir à côté de l'homme. J'aide Lisbon avec le bébé.

Lisbon le fusilla du regard, n'appréciant que peu le sous-entendu en ces circonstances. Le notaire lui adressa un regard étonné et baissa les yeux vers son dossier, comme tenté de vérifier les informations qu'il avait sur Lisbon.

-Il dit n'importe quoi, ignorez-le, bougonna-t-elle.

-L'autorisez-vous à écouter ce qui va suivre ? insista Mervier.

Lisbon sembla hésiter sous le regard curieux de Jane et porta son regard sur le petit garçon endormi contre elle. Après un soupir, elle releva les yeux vers les deux hommes, puis, lassée par avance, elle acquiesça.

-Je suis venu vous parler de votre oncle.

-Je m'en doutais, répondit-elle non sans une once d'ironie dans son ton.

-Vous n'étiez pas à son enterrement, ni à la lecture du testament. Et vous ne m'avez pas rappelé après les nombreux messages de ma secrétaire.

-Dîtes-moi quelque chose que j'ignore, Maitre.

-Vous êtes l'héritière de Monsieur Martin.

-J'ai des frères, répliqua-t-elle, désormais fermée à tout dialogue. Vous n'avez qu'à tout leur don...

-C'est à vous qu'il a légué son manoir, l'interrompit l'homme.

-_Pardon_ ? s'étouffa Lisbon.

-Vous êtes désormais propriétaire de son manoir, je ne fais que suivre les dernières volontés de votre oncle.

-Parlons-en des dernières volontés de mon _oncle_ comme vous l'appelez ! s'emporta Lisbon. Cet homme a disparu de ma vie il y a des années, je ne vois pas pourquoi il me léguerait sa fichue baraque !

Le bébé s'éveilla, perturbé par la colère de la brunette, et se mit à pleurer. Lisbon pesta en reculant sa chaise pour poser une main tremblante de colère sur l'enfant agité de sanglots. Elle aurait voulu le calmer, mais n'en trouva pas la force. Elle chercha quoi dire, en vain.

Elle sentait le regard songeur de Jane sur elle, elle savait qu'il ne comprenait pas et que ça le rongeait. Le silence pesait soudain si lourd qu'elle eut l'impression de suffoquer.

-Voici l'acte de propriété, il est à votre nom, déclara finalement Mervier en déposant un dossier sur le bureau. Vous le trouverez avec tous les détails dans le dossier.

-Je ne veux pas de ce manoir, gronda Lisbon, réfrénant à peine son hostilité. Faîtes-en ce que vous voulez.

-Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir Mademoiselle, s'excusa humblement le notaire tout en se levant.

-Et je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas non plus le vendre à ma place ? déplora-t-elle en élevant la voix pour couvrir les pleurs du bébé.

-Si vous souhaitez le vendre, vous devrez vous débrouiller par vous-même, je n'ai pas procuration.

-Merveilleux, ironisa Lisbon dans une grimace.

-Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte Mademoiselle, s'inclina l'homme avec politesse.

Il quitta la pièce sans entendre la réponse marmonnée de Lisbon qui refusait des condoléances.

Jane sembla enfin sortir de ses pensées et se leva pour contourner le bureau et prendre le bébé en larmes des bras de Lisbon.

Il quitta le bureau sans un mot, sans un regard. Lisbon l'en remercia silencieusement avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, ravala toute émotion, puis reprit sa lecture comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

* * *

><p>Sur le grand perron de pierre du manoir, Rosa attrapa les deux mains de Tommy Lisbon pour les presser dans les siennes. Au fond de ses yeux, des larmes menaçaient de couler, mais un sourire compatissant de Tommy l'incita à rester sobre.<p>

-Il aurait été tellement content de voir comme tu as grandi, souffla-t-elle. Tellement content...

-Vous, en revanche, vous n'avez pas changé Miss Eggleton, lui sourit Tommy.

-Tu as toujours été le plus flatteur, rit doucement Rosa. Tu n'avais pas ton pareil pour te faire offrir du chocolat.

-Vous en avez toujours ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Oh, je crains qu'il n'y ait plus grand-chose à manger dans cette grande maison.

-Vous ne vivez plus ici ? s'étonna Tommy en jetant un coup d'œil aux vitres de la grande porte d'entrée.

-Je me fais vieille, déplora-t-elle. A quoi bon entretenir à moi seule un vieux manoir sans locataire ?

-Je croyais que le manoir avait été légué à Teresa...

Il croisa le regard de la vieille gouvernante et regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

-Elle n'est pas venue, hein ?

-Elle n'a même pas rappelé le notaire, il a été obligé de se déplacer à Sacramento.

-Je suis désolé Miss Eggleton, je suppose qu'elle est toujours un peu rancunière.

-Monsieur Martin l'aimait tellement, se lamenta Rosa. Il aurait aimé obtenir son pardon.

-Je suis son petit frère et même moi j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut constamment, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Rosa esquissa un pâle sourire en acquiesçant, mais son cœur s'était serré.

-Ne soyez pas si triste Miss Eggleton, souffla Tommy. Suivez-moi plutôt, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna la gouvernante, intriguée.

-Elle m'attend dans la voiture depuis tout à l'heure, lui sourit Tommy. Et elle a hâte de vous rencontrer.

-Elle ? releva Rosa.

-Ma fille, Annabeth, développa Tommy dans un sourire. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Annie.

-Oh Tommy ! s'extasia-t-elle. Monsieur Martin aurait tellement aimé le savoir...

-Je suis navré, croyez-moi, mais vous savez ce que c'est, la vie a suivi son cours...

Rosa acquiesça tristement alors que Tommy faisait signe à sa fille de quitter le véhicule.

Le visage de Rosa s'illumina en voyant la jeune fille venir vers eux et lui adresser un sourire rayonnant. Elle oublia un instant le chagrin de monsieur Martin, le temps de découvrir une jeune fille qui lui fit étrangement penser à l'enfant des photos.

Tommy se félicita d'être passé voir la vieille gouvernante, les étoiles dans ses yeux alors qu'elle parlait avec Annie valait bien la prime qu'il avait laissé filer pour venir.

Et il se promit d'en toucher deux mots à sa grande soeur.

* * *

><p>Lisbon quitta son bureau pour demander des nouvelles à son équipe concernant la mère du petit Harry qui lui avait tenu compagnie une partie de l'après-midi.<p>

Elle vit en passant que Jane était assoupi sur son divan, le bébé endormi dans le creux de son bras contre le dossier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement et s'approcha pour les observer un peu mieux.

Elle fut cependant vite sortie de son observation par VanPelt qui revenait.

-Cho a eu une confession complète, annonça la rousse d'un ton morne. Jane avait raison, elle a tué son mari parce qu'il l'avait trompée.

-Comme des centaines d'autres femmes, précisa Jane sans rouvrir les yeux.

-Une assistante sociale va venir récupérer Harry, continua VanPelt, visiblement attristée par la nouvelle.

-Ne prend pas ce ton d'enterrement, intervint Jane. Sa mère était une maniaque du contrôle psychopathe.

-Ça reste triste d'enlever un enfant à sa mère, protesta la rousse. Tout le monde n'a pas ton sens de la relativisation.

-Autrement dit tout le monde n'est pas sans cœur sans moi, interpréta-t-il.

VanPelt rougit violemment avant de balbutier qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Lisbon leva les yeux au plafond.

-Vous avez fini de vous chamailler comme deux gosses ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Les intéressés lui adressèrent un regard effaré. Elle haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers Cho qui revenait afin d'avoir un rapport plus complet.

VanPelt formula silencieusement un « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » à l'intention de Jane qui fit mine de ne pas savoir avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

Il avait quelques projets concernant Lisbon, cette histoire d'oncle l'avait intrigué. A vrai dire, tout ce qui blessait Lisbon l'intriguait. Et s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose l'air de rien, c'était encore mieux. Mais il avait l'impression qu'un petit coup de pouce comme lors de leur enquête en commun avec Tommy Lisbon ne suffirait pas. La rancœur de Lisbon semblait si profonde, si proche de la haine... Assurément, il ne pourrait pas intervenir avec discrétion, il serait obligé de se faire remarquer et d'être intrusif.

Du coup, il hésitait franchement à sortir de l'ombre. C'était un terrain un peu trop inexploré, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait à y découvrir une fois lancé.

Et pour être franc, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir franchir certaines limites dans son amitié avec Lisbon. Jusque là, le tacite et le calme leur avaient plutôt bien réussi.

Jane poussa un long soupir. Pour aider Lisbon, il allait déjà devoir s'aider lui-même.

Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

* * *

><p>Lisbon regardait son presse papier depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque Jane entra, la tirant de ses pensées sombres.<p>

-Il est tard, l'informa-t-il. Vous qui êtes fatiguée, vous devriez profiter de l'affaire bouclée pour rentrer.

-Comme si je pouvais dormir après avoir entendu ce bébé pleurer tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur avec cette fichue assistante sociale, marmotta-t-elle.

-Tout ira bien pour lui Lisbon, c'est un bébé. Les bébés ne restent jamais longtemps dans les foyers, ils sont les premiers adoptés.

-Et s'il tombe sur une mauvaise famille ?

-Depuis quand vous vous investissez tellement dans leurs vies après notre intervention ? répondit-il en s'asseyant face à elle.

Lisbon fit mine de vouloir répondre puis se rétracta. Elle souffla sa lassitude sans croiser son regard, et n'ajouta rien, espérant sans doute que Jane se lasse et la laisse tranquille.

Comme toujours, il choisit de la contrarier.

-Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur depuis quelques jours à cause de la mort de votre oncle, statua finalement Jane.

-Je me fiche de mon oncle Jane, répondit-elle d'un ton étrangement confiant.

-Vous n'êtes pas triste ? Il devait beaucoup vous aimer pour vous avoir laissé un manoir...

-Il essayait de m'acheter une fois de plus, rétorqua-t-elle dans un vague geste de la main. J'en ai vu d'autres de sa part.

-Il était riche ?

-Il était producteur de séries à succès à Los Angeles, je crois que le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il était riche.

-Mais vous ne l'aimiez pas.

-Jane, bon sang, en quoi ça vous concerne ? s'agaça-t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une éternité et je vivais très bien sans lui. Sa mort ne me fait rien du tout, cependant je savais que j'allais recevoir la visite du notaire et je n'en avais aucune envie. Voilà pourquoi j'étais de mauvaise humeur, satisfait ?

Jane sembla hésiter, ou du moins fit mine d'hésiter, avant de reprendre :

-Qu'allez-vous faire du manoir ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, vous voulez l'acheter peut-être ?

-Nul besoin d'être si agressive si ça vous affecte si peu, la rabroua-t-il.

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber contre son dossier.

-Je vais le vendre dès que possible. Il y a des centaines d'agents immobiliers qui seraient ravi de le faire pour moi à Los Angeles.

-Vous n'irez donc pas vous-même ?

-J'irai le temps de trouver une agence, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Histoire de ne pas me faire avoir par une escroquerie par téléphone.

-Vous êtes rongée par votre travail, se moqua-t-il.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire puis soupira à nouveau en se levant.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, déclara-t-elle. À défaut de dormir, je me reposerai les yeux... Bonne nuit Jane.

Il lui répondit d'une voix distraite et la vit à peine partir.

Il était dérouté.

Lisbon ne montrait en effet aucun signe d'un deuil ou de tristesse... Cepedant une marque d'affection tel que le lègue d'un manoir dénotait une relation passée plutôt proche. Que s'était-il passé dans la vie de Lisbon pour que cet homme provoque une telle rancœur, un tel dégoût chez elle ?

Il était évident que cette histoire la travaillait, l'empêchait de dormir. Et il savait que comme toutes les blessures de Lisbon, ça passerait avec le temps. Lisbon était une grande fille... Mais le mystère était tellement attirant...

Jane se leva d'un bond et contourna le bureau de Lisbon pour rallumer son ordinateur avec des gestes de débutant.

Sa décision était prise. La période de Noël était faite pour régler les conflits de famille, non ?

Alors ainsi soit-il.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Suite ce week-end ! =)<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hello !_

_L'affreuse Dämon en retard vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mille excuses. (J'aurai cependant réédité plus tôt si j'avais eu internet et moins de fièvre. uu")_

_Et merci pour votre patience et vos reviews, vous êtes fantastiquement fantastiques. =)_

_Oh, et bon réveillon !_

**MadMouse**: Toutes mes excuses pour un tel retard (tant dans le post que dans la réédition). Concernant l'histoire, je ne peux pas vraiment débattre sur la """psychlogie""" de Lisbon, mais disons qu'elle est sincère dans sa haine, et que si tristesse il y a, ça n'a rien à voir avec la mort de son oncle. (je sais, c'est énigmatique, mais si tu me supportes pour quelques chapitres de plus, tu comprendras certainement!) Encore navrée pour mon retard, je répondrai à ta nouvelle review dans le prochain chapitre. Merci bcp !

**Calypsoh**: Quel retard impardonnable, je suis navrée! En fait, Rosa et Ellie sont une seule et même personne. J'ai juste changé le nom du personnage d'origine qui vient d'une autre histoire. :) Ton allusion à une métaphore sur la drogue m'a bien fait rire au fait, tout comme l'Objet Braillard Non Identifié d'ailleurs ! Oh et merci, c'est un grand honneur cette référence à Heller, lol. Merci également pour ton compliment sur mes propres personnages, c'est encourageant. :) Oh et bravo pour le glissement de "mystère" à "Lisbon", j'ai adoré! Encore toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, et merci surtout !

**FewTime**: Merci pour ton mail, mille mercis, il m'a fait rêver ! :) Et lire l'autre histoire n'est pas une priorité ne t'en fais pas hein, elle est encore plus ancienne donc... bref, si tu ne la lis pas, je t'en tiendrai pas rancune!^^ Pour en revenir au chapitre précédent, j'étais ravie de lire que j'ai su écrire du "friendship" comme tu aimes. :) D'après le peu de scène où Lisbon s'adresse à des enfants, elle est plutôt maternelle mais pas forcément diplomate (cf la sale gosse et la bombe lol) mais quand on voit ses rapports avec Tommy qu'elle a presque élevé... x) Tommy qui d'ailleurs fera quelques apparitions (qui j'espère ne trahirons pas trop le personnage mais là encore, je suis Dämon alors les transgressions de personnage faut s'y attendre... ^^") Oh et tes remarques sur Jane m'ont fait très plaisir. :) Merci mille fois, tu es fantastique.

**Mystic-Dream**: Désolée du retard, en plus le début t'avais plu... Je suis vraiment navrée, j'espère que si tu lis la suite même hors période Noel, ça te plaira. Et merci :)

**Enjoy**: Malheureusement le cadeau est désormais bel et bien post Noël, car je suis terriblement en retard... :/ Mille excuses! Je suis cependant ravie que ce début te plaise ! Oh, et même si j'adore ça, ne te sens pas désolée si tu ne laisses pas de review, c'est toi qui choisis voyons. :) Tommy et Anny reviendront dans la suite de l'histoire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 :<span>

_Un rire d'enfants retentit dans le grand salon et un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres de Joseph Arthur Martin. Il s'avança dans la pièce en baladant son regard attentif sur chaque élément suspect du mobilier._

_-Je sais que tu es là Teresa, s'amusa-t-il bien malgré lui. Tu es sensée aider Miss Eggleton à mettre la table au même titre que tes frères._

_-Tommy il le fait pas lui ! protesta la voix de la petite fille cachée._

_-Tommy n'est qu'un bébé, mais quand il sera assez grand, il aidera lui aussi._

_-Et James il aide pas beaucoup non plus, pourtant James c'est pas un bébé ! insista Teresa._

_-Il n'a que trois ans, il ne voit même pas le dessus de la table, argua Joseph. Maintenant, sors de ce placard, termina-t-il en arrivant devant le meuble dont dépassait un pan de robe._

_L'enfant soupira mais accepta d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Elle s'épousseta avant de faire face à son oncle, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres._

_-J'aime pas porter des robes, se plaignit-elle. C'est pas pratique._

_-Tu iras te changer après manger alors._

_-On jouera dans le jardin ? s'enquit-elle avec un regain d'intérêt._

_-Tout ce que tu voudras, sourit Joseph en l'attrapant pour la porter. Mais d'abord, on met la table avec Miss Eggleton._

_L'enfant souffla d'exaspération avant d'adopter une posture boudeuse. Joseph rit et la balança sur son épaule, juste pour l'embêter... Et ça ne manqua pas puisque la petite râleuse s'époumona, avant d'éclater de rire pour le plus grand plaisir de son aîné._

…

Lisbon se redressa en sursaut, tirée des souvenirs qui envahissaient ses songes depuis quelques jours par le bruit de sa porte de bureau.

-Oh désolée patron, s'excusa VanPelt en voyant qu'elle l'avait réveillée. Je vous apportais mon rapport sur la dernière affaire.

-C'est pas grave, entre, marmotta Lisbon en se levant de son canapé.

Elle s'étira avant de retourner à son bureau, attrapant le dossier donné par VanPelt au passage.

-Tu as vu Jane aujourd'hui ? s'enquit la brunette tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de nouveaux mails pendant sa sieste inattendue.

-Il est passé en coup de vent tout à l'heure, mais il n'a pas dit grand-chose à part bonjour.

Lisbon acquiesça, surprise mais le cachant bien. L'attitude de Jane la troublait. Il prenait bien trop de précautions envers elle pour ne pas être en train de mijoter quelque chose. Et compte tenu de ce qu'il avait appris sur elle récemment, elle le soupçonnait de vouloir intervenir dans sa vie privée. Ce qu'elle ne voulait à aucun prix.

-Le nouveau boss nous a dit que vous partiez ce week-end ? demanda la rousse l'air de rien.

-Je dois régler une affaire familiale, je serai de retour au plus vite, éluda Lisbon.

-C'est bizarre parce que le boss a eu l'air de dire que Jane partait aussi ce week-end.

Lisbon se raidit... Il n'allait pas oser ?

-A l'approche de Noël, il va peut-être voir de vieux amis, suggéra Lisbon sans grande conviction.

-Jane ? Des amis autres que des gens au CBI ? rétorqua VanPelt, sceptique.

-En tout cas, soyez sure qu'il ne part pas avec moi, marmotta Lisbon plus comme une promesse personnelle qu'un vrai commentaire.

-Ça aurait pu être sympathique. Il est toujours tout seul pour les fêtes et je suis presque sure qu'il a passé Thanksgiving seul.

-Vous n'avez qu'à l'inviter à fêter Noël avec vous, répliqua Lisbon.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit enchanté à l'idée de passer avec ma famille son premier Noël depuis...

Grace s'arrêta, embarrassée, et Lisbon détourna brièvement le regard avant de se forcer à répondre :

-Jane est un grand garçon, s'il ne veut pas fêter Noël, ça le regarde.

-C'est tout de même un peu triste.

Lisbon ne put qu'acquiescer, une moue indescriptible sur les lèvres. Elle évitait de penser trop à ce que faisait Jane lorsque les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient.

Elle avait eu le malheur de le croiser le jour de l'anniversaire de sa femme deux ans plus tôt. Elle s'était dès lors promis de ne plus jamais se permettre de voir Jane dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Elle s'était sentie si inutile... si inexistante dans le monde de Patrick Jane. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de jours meilleurs. Et elle supposait à juste titre que Jane préférait également qu'ils évitent de se croiser lors des dates sensibles à l'avenir.

-On pourrait se cotiser pour lui offrir un cadeau ? suggéra soudainement VanPelt. On lui donnera avant de partir, pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un peu amusée par le cœur immense de sa collègue. Elle avait eu peur que ce cœur abîmé perde toute innocence, mais parfois, des traits de personnalité de la Grace d'avant reprenait le dessus. Elle restait quelqu'un de bien.

-C'est une idée, parles-en à Cho et Rigsby, répondit finalement Lisbon.

-D'accord boss, sourit la rouquine, ravie.

Lisbon lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'elle sortait puis s'assit dans son fauteuil avec un soupir. Elle n'arrivait plus à rien à cause de ces stupides souvenirs. Ils hantaient ses nuits et maintenant il prenait d'assaut ses journées. Bientôt, elle serait obligée de se faire prescrire des somnifères, et elle détestait l'idée.

Son oncle parvenait encore à lui pourrir la vie, même dans la mort.

* * *

><p>Lisbon regarda suspicieusement Jane passer devant son bureau. Il lui adressa un sourire bien trop rayonnant à son goût avant de bifurquer vers son divan de cuir.<p>

Il mijotait clairement quelque chose, et elle détestait ça. Elle ne s'était absentée que quelques minutes, le temps de manger en compagnie de VanPelt, mais elle avait le sentiment que cet intervalle de temps avait servi les intentions encore secrètes de Jane.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son écran d'ordinateur et remarqua que ses fenêtres habituelles étaient baissées. Elle fronça les sourcils et attrapa sa souris pour ouvrir le navigateur internet. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers l'historique de navigation ̶il y avait peu de chance que Jane en connaisse même l'existence vu sa familiarité avec l'outil informatique. En un clic, elle vit que Jane avait googlisé son oncle. Elle serra des dents et fouilla la liste à la recherche d'un site qu'elle n'aurait pas visité... Elle faillit se décrocher la mâchoire en réalisant qu'il y avait bien trop d'accès au site de l'aéroport où elle avait acheté ses billets.

Il n'avait quand même pas osé ?

* * *

><p>Jane était plutôt fier de lui. Vu la tête de Lisbon, elle devait avoir découvert les miettes de pain laissées à son intention. Il était persuadé qu'elle aurait la naïveté -ou la présomption- de croire qu'il était incapable de supprimer un historique de navigation. Ça avait donc dû constituer le premier réflexe de la brunette en réalisant que quelque chose clochait avec son ordinateur.<p>

Il fit un décompte silencieux, toujours allongés les yeux fermés sur son canapé. Des talons agressèrent le sol dans sa direction et il peina à dissimuler un sourire.

_Pile à temps._

Un violent coup de pied secoua son ami de cuir et il ouvrit les yeux.

-Oh Lisbon, sourit-il, l'innocence même.

-Dans mon bureau, siffla-t-elle, _tout de suite_.

-Je suis bien installé ici, rétorqua-t-il en faisant mine de se réinstaller.

Elle le fusilla du regard en croisant les bras.

-Ne me forcez pas à répéter, gronda-t-elle.

-Sinon quoi, vous allez le dire à Wainwright ? ironisa-t-il.

-Non, mais je peux très bien vous dégoter un carton d'invitation à la soirée de Noël du CBI.

Il écarquilla très brièvement les yeux avant de se reprendre mais Lisbon affichait déjà un air de triomphe. Il soupira -c'était déloyal- mais dut bien se rendre à l'évidence -elle avait gagné.

Il se leva dans un vacarme terrifiant pour bien montrer sa récalcitrance mais la suivit jusqu'au bureau.

-Pourquoi vous avez pris un billet d'avion pour Los Angeles ? attaqua-t-elle sans préambule.

-Je compte y passer mon week-end, ça vous pose un problème ?

-Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote Jane, mon oncle habitait à Los Angeles, son manoir est là-bas, vous avez trouvé son adresse sur internet.

-Et quel intérêt aurai-je à visiter son manoir ? J'ai déjà une chambre de motel très confortable.

-Je vous préviens Jane, si vous vous mêlez de mes affaires, ça va très mal se finir entre nous, gronda-t-elle, un doigt levé en guise d'avertissement.

-Mais enfin Lisbon, pourquoi voudrais-je me mêler de vos affaires ?

Elle lui adressa un regard exaspéré qui lui arracha un sourire.

-Vous êtes tellement discret que vous avez pris le même avion que moi, argua-t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Quel drôle de coïncidence !

-Vous êtes irrécupérable, marmotta-t-elle.

-Vous allez donc vendre ce manoir sans un regret ?

-Pas même un regard, répondit-elle sans sourciller. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y remettre les pieds, juste de trouver une agence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce grand manoir qui vous effraie tant ?

-Rien ne m'y effraie, tout m'y dégoûte.

Jane la sonda du regard. Là encore elle semblait sincère, pourtant il aurait juré voir un éclat de douleur au fond de ses yeux. Elle devait s'être persuadée elle-même avec le temps.

-A quand remonte la dernière fois où vous y êtes allée ? réattaqua-t-il.

-Et en quoi ça vous concerne ? contra-t-elle.

-Très bien, laissons cette discussion en suspens pour notre voyage en avion, sourit-il avant de faire mine de sortir.

Lisbon bloqua la porte, le regard noir, les muscles crispés.

-Ne vous mêlez pas de cette histoire Jane, je vous jure que vous le regretterez, gronda-t-elle à mi-voix, menaçante.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, répondit-il à voix basse, comme une promesse.

Il la laissa clouée sur place, et quitta la pièce.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il lâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenue et retint à grand peine son besoin de fermer les yeux pour se recadrer... Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour fouiller dans les affaires de Lisbon, regretta-t-il en reprenant le chemin de son canapé.

* * *

><p>Un juron troubla le silence pesant qui régnait chez Lisbon. Elle s'accroupit pour ramasser les débris du verre à pied brisé, y laissant un peu du sang en représailles de la poigne qui avait fait exploser le ballon du verre.<p>

Elle jeta les bouts de verre avant de passer sa main sous l'eau en fermant les yeux pour contenir la douleur derrière ses paupières closes.

Les flashs qui défilèrent la forcèrent à se reprendre brusquement, avant qu'un rire cristallin, un rire de petite fille, ne vienne la hanter une fois encore.

Elle se détourna de l'évier pour attraper un essuie-main, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle partait le lendemain, et elle devrait supporter Jane, elle en était presque sure. Elle ne lui connaissait aucune situation où il avait renoncé. Celle-ci ne ferait pas exception. C'était pourtant étrange que Jane persévère sur un terrain si personnel, lui qui préférait éviter tout contact hors travail. Elle détestait l'idée, elle avait eu des envies de meurtre pour moins que ça.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par son téléphone qui sonna. Elle attrapa un bout de papier absorbant pour recouvrir sa main blessée puis décrocha de l'autre main.

-Je commençais à me demander si tu décrocherais un jour, marmotta la voix de Tommy.

Elle pesta intérieurement, les yeux levés au ciel comme pour reprocher tous les torts du monde à la fatalité. Si elle avait vu que Tommy cherchait à la joindre, elle n'aurait pas répondu... Fichue blessure.

-Tu m'évitais, avoue-le, lui reprocha son frère.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua-t-elle avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

-Cette histoire a plus de vingt ans Reese, il serait temps que tu lui pardonnes, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas et lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas raccrocher.

-Tu étais sa préférée, argua Tommy. Bien sûr, il nous aimait tous les trois, mais toi... Tu étais comme sa propre fille.

-Ça n'excuse pas tout, marmotta-t-elle. Et puis, depuis quand c'est toi qui me fais la morale ?

-Tu n'étais même pas à son enterrement.

-J'avais autre chose à faire.

-Si Miss Eggleton t'entendait...

-Tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à me dire ? le coupa-t-elle. Je dois sortir.

-Ton absence lui a brisé le cœur à elle aussi, continua Tommy. Elle était au bord des larmes lorsque le notaire a lu le testament sans toi.

-Je n'ai pas eu les messages du notaire, mentit-elle.

-Tu hérites de son manoir Teresa, ce n'est pas rien.

-Il sera en vente demain soir au plus tard, ne t'y attache pas trop.

-Tu vas le vendre ?

La pointe de douleur dans la voix de Tommy la fit fermer les yeux mais elle tint bon.

-Je ne veux rien lui devoir. Cet homme n'a jamais fait partie de ma vie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant.

-Reese...

-Écoute Tommy, je dois y aller, on en reparlera.

-Comme si tu allais décrocher la prochaine fois.

-Arrête, ok ? s'agaça-t-elle. Tu te fais du mal à t'attacher à cet homme. Il ne nous a jamais aimés, et il fait partie du passé. Profite de l'occasion pour te le sortir de la tête une bonne fois pour toute. C'était pas le messie que tu aurais voulu.

-Reese, je t'en conjure, ne vends pas ce manoir, on doit en parler avant.

-Je dois vraiment y aller Tommy, porte-toi bien, et passe-le bonjour à Annabeth.

Elle l'entendit protester mais elle raccrocha.

Le remord l'assaillit juste après, puis fut remplacé par la haine. Voilà que son oncle parvenait même à la rendre détestable envers son petit frère alors qu'il avait besoin d'être réconforté.

Plus vite le manoir serait vendu, plus vite elle reprendrait le contrôle de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Extrait du chapitre 3 (en ligne avant mercredi si possible):<p>

_-Jane, si vous ne me rendez pas l'acte de propriété... commença-t-elle à le menacer, furieuse._

_-Passons un marché, Lisbon, l'interrompit Jane. Si nous restons tous les deux ici jusqu'à Noël, je vous rends l'acte de propriété._

_-Et si je refuse ?_

_-Vous ne trouverez pas seule l'acte de propriété, je l'ai caché personnellement._


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello et bonne annéééééée ! =D

J'ai un jour de retard. Zut ! Pourtant j'avais fini le chapitre plus tôt pour une fois... Incorrigible !

Je me suis plutôt amusé à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que c'est bon signe ! =)

Merci à **Z2vy, Pepe64, LouiseMentalist, Antsybal, Jade212000, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, WhySerious **et** Totorsg** ! (Je vous réponds par MP d'ici demain soir.) =)

MadMouse: Je suis enchantée que ça t'ait plu ! Jane est toujours insupportable dans ce chapitre, j'en suis navrée. ^^ Promis, je sèmerai quelques indices par-ci par-là sur l'oncle. Il y en a déjà un dans ce chapitre. =) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolée pour mon manque de motivation chronique !

FewTime: Désolée pour le bug dans les reviews, j'suis jamais à l'heure c'est terrible... J'ai eu moins l'impression de me mordre la queue sur ce chapitre, à toi de juger maintenant. :) Il y aura d'autres flash-backs je suis donc ravie que ça te plaise! Et oui, je confirme, Jane est parti pour être chiant. :) Lisbon risque d'être sur la défensive pendant encore un petit moment mais promis, Jane sera efficace. Merci mille fois. Pour tout. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

_Dans la salle de bal, alors que les derniers vestiges d'une grande fête disparaissaient dans de grands sacs poubelles, une petite fille brune s'était allongée à même le sol et jouait avec des figurines de plomb, des jouets de garçon, sous les yeux amusés de son oncle. Ce dernier détourna sa vigilance quelques instants pour s'adresser à Miss Eggleton qui venait dans sa direction._

_-Rosa, ma chère, vous chargerez le jardinier de s'occuper des azalées avant que nous n'en ayons plus. Sa négligence pourrait lui valoir son poste très bientôt._

_-Bien monsieur Martin, s'inclina l'intendante avec respect._

_-Tu vas virer le jardinier oncle Jo ? s'enquit la fillette qui dessinait._

_-C'est une façon plus courante de s'exprimer Teresa, confirma son oncle avec un rictus amusé._

_-C'est dommage, il faisait des jolis tours de magie, ça plaisait à James._

_-Tout n'est pas perdu s'il sauve nos azalées._

_La fillette se redressa, la bouche tordue sous la réflexion, puis son visage se fit calculateur._

_-Et si on l'aide avec James, ça compte quand même ?_

_-Je suppose que c'est valide._

_Elle s'illumina de joie et fila en courant et criant « James ! » à travers les couloirs._

_-Voilà que ma nièce sauve les domestiques, commenta Monsieur Martin en riant. Cette petite samaritaine ira loin._

…

-Enfin monsieur soyez aimable, vous allez réveiller ma femme, s'indigna une voix à proximité qui sortit Lisbon de sa torpeur.

Elle cligna des yeux et se redressa dans son siège. Elle vit à sa droite que l'avion dans lequel elle se trouvait était désormais bien loin de la terre et au-dessus des nuages.

Elle fit la grimace, le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait espéré grappiller venait d'être interrompu par la dispute de deux hommes à sa gauche.

-Et voilà, vous avez gagné ! Elle s'est réveillée ! accusa l'homme à la voix familière.

Lisbon tourna les yeux vers eux et découvrit ce qu'elle redoutait le plus : Jane. Et il avait le toupet de faire un scandale en l'appelant sa «_ femme _» pour justifier un changement de place avec son voisin actuel.

-Teresa, dis-lui toi, lança Jane à l'intention de Lisbon, dis-lui qu'il y a eu une erreur dans la réservation !

-N'écoutez pas cet homme, je ne l'ai jamais vu, marmotta la jeune femme à l'intention de l'homme à côté d'elle. C'est juste une technique de drague lourdingue.

Jane parut offusqué mais le sourire en coin le trahissait.

-Allez Lisbon, soyez sympa, sortez votre plaque qu'on en finisse, se reprit-il. Ma voisine a décidé de me séduire à grand renfort d'anecdotes inintéressantes sur sa vie et mon voisin de devant ronfle bruyamment.

-Mon voisin me convient très bien, il est à peu près poli, rétorqua Lisbon.

-Dîtes-le si je vous gêne hein ? intervint ledit voisin.

-Justement, c'est le sujet, enchaîna Jane : vous gênez. Nous sommes en voyage pour une affaire de meurtre et avons besoin de revoir l'enquête, alors à moins que vous ne souhaitiez votre repas accompagné de photos sanguinolentes, vous devriez changer de place avec moi.

L'intéressé fit aller son regard de la brunette exaspérée au blondinet au sourire colgate. Il fronça les sourcils puis fit signe que non.

-Je suis du CBI, je peux vous arrêter, insista Jane.

-Ne le croyez pas, il est consultant, contra Lisbon.

-Et c'est à peine si ça me donne droit à une bonne mutuelle, déplora Jane. Un salaire de misère alors que je leur mâche le travail... une vraie tragédie.

-On peut très bien se débrouiller sans vous, grogna la brune avec un regard noir.

-Elle dit ça parce qu'elle a un peu honte, commenta Jane à mi-voix à l'intention de l'homme entre eux.

-Je n'ai _pas_ honte ! protesta Lisbon. Je fais bien mon travail !

-Mais vous auriez un taux de réussite _beaucoup_ moins élevé si je n'étais pas là, reconnaissez les faits.

-Je ne reconnais rien du tout ! Vous n'êtes qu'un emmerdeur !

-Très bien, très bien, j'ai compris ! s'impatienta l'homme entre eux en se levant. Je vous laisse ma place.

Jane eut un sourire de six pieds de long et le remercia gracieusement alors que l'homme récupérait ses affaires en bougonnant :

-Peut-être pas marié, mais un vieux couple, c'est sûr.

Jane se tourna vers Lisbon pour partager son amusement mais fut accueilli par un regard noir alors que l'homme traumatisé s'éloignait.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle Lisbon, déplora Jane.

-Foutez-moi la paix, marmotta-t-elle.

-Je peux aussi vous tenir compagnie silencieusement, approuva Jane en s'installant plus confortablement.

-Alors à quoi servait tout ce foutoir ?

-A attirer votre attention, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

-Et maintenant que vous l'avez, vous comptez dormir ?

-C'est l'idée, confirma-t-il. Je profite de votre présence pendant notre week-end entre collègues.

Lisbon roula des yeux et se tourna vers la fenêtre en soufflant un « enfoiré » à peine discret.

-J'ai entendu.

-C'était fait pour, grogna-t-elle. Et habituez-vous, parce que ça pourrait bien devenir votre surnom.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'entendit rire. Elle décida qu'elle avait eu sa dose et lui tourna définitivement le dos pour chercher le sommeil à nouveau pour l'heure de vol qu'il leur restait.

* * *

><p>Peu avant l'atterrissage, Lisbon fut réveillée par l'hôtesse qui leur demandait s'ils voulaient des derniers rafraîchissement. Elle déclina l'offre et indiqua que Jane n'en aurait pas besoin non plus.<p>

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que l'intéressé n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de dormir sur son épaule. Elle le secoua peu délicatement et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas un oreiller, lui indiqua-t-elle sèchement.

-J'ai remarqué, confirma-t-il en se redressant. Vous êtes terriblement inconfortable.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas dormir sur moi.

-Simple incident de parcours, rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais sa réplique lui fut volée par le commandant de bord qui leur recommanda de s'attacher et de se préparer à la descente.

Le regard noir qu'elle lança ensuite à Jane le dissuada de tenter une autre approche avant leur atterrissage.

* * *

><p>-Je vous interdis de monter dans ce taxi avec moi Jane, siffla Lisbon entre ses dents, la main sur la portière dudit taxi.<p>

-Je connais l'adresse de votre oncle Lisbon, je peux tout aussi bien en prendre un autre pour m'y rendre, rétorqua Jane.

-Mais enfin pourquoi vous vous acharnez ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-C'est Noël, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et alors ?

-Noël est une fête de famille.

-Donc vous voulez me réconcilier avec un homme que vous ne connaissiez pas et qui est désormais six pieds sous terre ?

-On peut voir les choses aussi de ce point de vue, acquiesça-t-il avec un regard soudain intéressé.

-Parce que ce n'était pas le point de vue de départ ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Vous m'autorisez à monter dans ce taxi ou je dois prendre le prochain ? coupa-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard un moment puis ouvrit la portière.

-Prenez le prochain, marmotta-t-elle en montant.

Jane roula des yeux mais se dirigea vers le taxi suivant pour indiquer au chauffeur sceptique de suivre son collègue.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisbon descendit du taxi devant l'immense grille en fer, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait changé d'avis. Le plan initial avait été d'éviter le manoir, mais à chaque fois qu'elle y avait songé, la voix de Tommy avait résonné comme celle de sa conscience.<p>

Elle soupira lourdement en entendant le bruit d'un moteur derrière elle et ne prit pas la peine de se tourner pour voir Jane descendre du taxi pour la rejoindre.

Il poussa un sifflement admiratif.

-Je comprends désormais que le mot manoir n'était pas inapproprié, commenta-t-il.

-Mon oncle adorait le style des manoirs anglais, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre.

-Vous avez les clefs ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement avant de fouiller les poches de son manteau. Elle en sortit une longue clef de fer qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure du portail. Il grinça lourdement lorsqu'elle l'entrouvrit pour passer.

Jane s'apprêtait à l'imiter lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

-J'ignore pourquoi vous êtes ici Jane, mais je vous interdis de fouiner n'importe où dans ce manoir. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

-C'est votre seule condition ? sourit-il.

-Il y en aura sûrement d'autres à ajouter au fur et à mesure, marmotta-t-elle avant de finalement le laisser passer.

Ils remontèrent une immense allée de gravier en silence. Face à eux se dressait le manoir de Monsieur Martin : immense et majestueux avec son grand escalier jusqu'à la porte vitrée. De chaque côté, on entrapercevait de la végétation bien entretenue, et à leur droite dans l'allée, il y avait une fontaine équestre.

-J'ignorai que vous aviez un membre de votre famille aussi riche, lança Jane.

-Il n'en faisait partie que sur les papiers, rétorqua Lisbon.

-Il avait un goût pour les jardins apparemment.

-A droite il y a le jardin d'hiver, à gauche le jardin d'été. C'était un fantaisiste.

-Vous me ferez visiter les jardins ?

-Si vous êtes sage, marmotta-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Elle passa les clefs en revue et trouva enfin celle qu'elle cherchait pour entrer dans le manoir.

Le grand hall dans lequel Jane pénétra lui fit lâcher un autre sifflement admiratif.

-En fait, l'appellation « château » collerait aussi.

-Il était également fan des châteaux d'Écosse, répondit Lisbon en haussant les épaules.

-Gare aux fantômes alors ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ironiser en retour, à vrai dire elle l'avait à peine entendue. Elle fixait un point invisible sur le carrelage, mais ses yeux étaient vides.

...

_La jeune fille traversa le hall en courant et dérapant dès lors qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée. Elle poussa un cri de joie en voyant son oncle et son rire cristallin parvint à son aîné avant qu'elle ne finisse sa course. Étrangement, la jeune fille enthousiaste ne trouva aucun reflet de son sourire dans ce visage si familier._

_Elle s'arrêta brutalement dans sa course alors qu'il fermait la porte._

_Elle vit ses yeux rouges, bouffis, et ses mains tremblantes. Et soudain, elle avait envie de retourner dans sa chambre, effacer cet instant pour l'attendre une nouvelle fois avec l'espoir que cette fois un rire lui répondrait._

_Mais malgré son mouvement de recul lorsqu'il voulut l'approcher, elle savait déjà. Elle avait compris, et son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque seconde._

_Oncle Jo était rentré._

_Mais Maman n'était pas avec lui._

...

-Lisbon ? l'appela Jane avec inquiétude. Lisbon est-ce que ça va ?

Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à elle, gardant un poids sur son cœur.

-Vous me faîtes visiter ?

Elle lui adressa un regard blasé et s'apprêtait à lui répondre que non, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle avait peur de cet endroit. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne que lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle se fichait de cet homme désormais, elle le pensait. Peu importe ces fichus flashs, peu importe les souvenirs douloureux, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était indifférente à la mort de l'oncle. C'était juste arrivé, comme ça, un mauvais moment à passer. Après, elle retournerait à sa vie et rien n'aurait changé.

-Ça va nous prendre du temps, répondit-elle finalement.

-Je n'ai jamais dit non à une promenade en votre compagnie Lisbon, lui sourit-il malicieusement.

-Certes, reconnut-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Par ici, ajouta-t-elle après avoir déposé son sac à côté d'une commode recouverte d'un linge blanc.

Elle se dirigea selon ses souvenirs vers la cave, Jane sur ses talons.

-Je vais rallumer l'électricité, expliqua-t-elle en attrapant une lampe de poche accrochée à côté de la porte de la cave.

Jane l'attendit en haut des escaliers alors qu'elle retrouvait sans hésiter l'emplacement exact du compteur.

Elle remonta sans rien dire et fit signe à Jane de la suivre.

-C'est le premier salon, il disait que c'était celui du matin, expliqua-t-elle en désignant l'immense pièce.

Les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs, mais la taille et la décoration restaient impressionnantes.

Lisbon traversa le salon vers une double porte qu'elle ouvrit.

-La salle à manger, lança-t-elle en longeant la longue table vers la prochaine porte, Jane toujours sur ses talons.

Il observait avec le sourire d'un enfant mais elle sentait qu'il analysait chaque recoin à défaut de pouvoir fouiner à loisir.

-Les cuisines, continua-t-elle. La porte à droite mène également à la cave et celle de gauche mène au jardin d'hiver.

Jane acquiesça silencieusement, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Ils firent demi-tour pour passer dans l'autre partie du rez-de-chaussée.

-Le deuxième salon, précisa Lisbon. Il l'appelait son salon pour toute occasion.

-Un homme organisé, commenta finalement Jane.

-Il n'était pas si maniaque qu'il le semble, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. La prochaine salle, enchaîna-t-elle en ouvrant la grande porte à double battant, c'est la salle de bal.

La pièce, immense et dépourvue de tout mobilier, plut beaucoup à Jane qui s'amusa quelques instants avec l'écho avant de suivre Lisbon vers la troisième pièce.

-La bibliothèque, commenta-t-elle.

Cependant le commentaire était inutile. Il était entré en même temps qu'elle et à voir les étagères immenses et nombreuses, il y avait peu de chance qu'il n'ait pas compris de lui-même la fonction de la pièce.

Il se mit au centre de la pièce, à côté d'une immense table, et tourna sur lui-même, ébahi. Il échappa même un léger rire à la vue d'une telle profusion de lecture.

-Nul besoin de dire que mon oncle était un excentrique fou de littérature du monde entier. Si Rosa l'avait laissé faire, il se serait ruiné pour n'importe quelle édition rare.

-Rosa ? releva Jane, surpris.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle était une sorte d'intendante ici, répondit Lisbon en haussant les épaules. Mais elle était aussi son ministre du budget, ajouta-t-elle non sans ironie.

-Votre oncle me paraît avoir été un personnage fascinant.

-Il n'en avait que le paraître, répondit-elle en se détournant pour quitter la pièce.

Jane fit une légère grimace ennuyée. Lisbon lui livrait de petites informations et la minute d'après elle se fermait comme une huître. Elle devait pourtant bien connaître ce manoir, elle s'y repérait habilement, comme si elle l'avait quitté la veille.

Ils retraversèrent les pièces vers le Hall où Lisbon les fit contourner le grand escalier par la gauche afin d'ouvrir une porte donnant non pas sur la cave comme du côté gauche, mais sur une salle plus petite, plus intime, qui ressemblait à un cabinet.

-C'était son bureau, développa brièvement Lisbon.

Elle en ressortit presque aussitôt et indiqua une porte à côté.

-Les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée, commenta-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, toujours suivi de Jane. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir s'arrêter plus longtemps dans chaque pièce visitée, il aurait voulu bombarder Lisbon de questions. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant de mal à la lire et il détestait ça.

Le palier n'était pas aussi grand qu'il s'y était attendu mais aux vues du nombre de portes, il aurait pu s'apparenter à un couloir d'hôtel.

-Ce ne sont que des chambres avec salles de bains individuelles, indiqua Lisbon. Les portes sans nom sont les chambres d'ami. Et la porte tout au fond c'est une salle de jeux en tout genre.

-Votre oncle avait tant d'amis que ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Jane.

-Il avait la folie des grandeurs, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton indifférent que depuis le début. Il y a aussi le grenier au-dessus de nos têtes mais je n'ai pas envie de descendre l'escalier pour y accéder.

-Il y a encore votre nom sur la porte de votre chambre, indiqua Jane en désignant l'une des portes les plus proches.

Lisbon se retint pour ne pas faire ou dire quelque chose de stupide.

-Apparemment il ne vous avait pas oublié aussi efficacement que vous l'avez fait, ajouta-t-il.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires Jane, marmotta-t-elle. Je vous tolère ici, considérez-vous comme chanceux.

-Vous me tolérez parce que cet endroit vous fait peur. Vous avez peur de ce qu'il y a ici.

-Et vous êtes le remède contre la peur ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Peut-être pas, mais vous êtes prête à tout tant que vous n'avez pas à affronter seule ce manoir.

Elle allait rétorquer plutôt violemment lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée. Elle s'arrêta net, surprise, avant de descendre lentement les marches.

Jane la talonna non sans regret de n'avoir pu se renseigner plus.

Lisbon s'arrêta net en bas des escaliers en voyant qui s'était avancé dans le hall.

-Miss Eggleton ? souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

La vieille femme parut surprise elle aussi et plissa les yeux comme pour mieux la regarder. Soudain, son visage s'illumina, passant de sévère à soulagé.

-Teresa enfin te voilà ! jubila-t-elle en traversant le hall vers elle.

Lisbon se fit enlacer sans vraiment s'y attendre, sans vraiment comprendre.

-Cela fait si longtemps que ce manoir attendait ton retour, sourit-elle en se détachant finalement d'elle. Monsieur Martin aurait été si heureux de voir ça...

Lisbon n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait, elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne se formaient pas. Elle fut sauvée par un toussotement.

-Miss Eggleton, voici Patrick Jane, présenta-t-elle. Jane, Miss Eggleton, l'ancienne employée de mon oncle.

Les deux intéressés se saluèrent gaiement alors que Rosa dévorait Lisbon du regard.

-Est-ce que vous êtes..? les interrogea la vieille femme dans un regard significatif.

-Des collègues, répondit aussitôt Lisbon.

-_Amis_, rectifia Jane en ajoutant un regard déterminé pour Lisbon.

-Oui, ça aussi, confirma Lisbon en roulant des yeux.

-Vous allez rester ici quelques temps ? s'informa Rosa avec enthousiasme.

-Le temps de vendre, répondit Lisbon sans préambule.

Le visage de Rosa pâlit et perdit toute expression.

-Vve-vendre ? bafouilla-t-elle.

-Je n'aurai aucune utilité de ce manoir. Mieux vaut qu'il fasse des heureux.

-Mais enfin Teresa, tous les souvenirs... se lamenta la vieille intendante.

-Quels souvenirs Miss Eggleton ? gronda Lisbon, le regard noir. Vous croyez que je veux me souvenir de l'homme qui vivait ici ?

-Teresa, vous n'y pensez pas, ce manoir...

-Ma décision est prise, coupa Lisbon. Je chercherai une agence pour la vendre dès demain. Et oui, je logerai ici puisqu'il le faut.

Rosa sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, mais elle se contenta de ravaler sa salive avec fierté.

-Puis-je suggérer de remettre en état les chambres ? articula-t-elle.

-Elles ne seront pas prêtes d'ici une heure, nous dormirons dans le salon du matin, répondit Lisbon.

-Aurez-vous besoin de mes services Teresa ?

-Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Lisbon sans délicatesse. Excusez-moi, je dois aller remettre en route le système d'eau et trouver de quoi dormir.

Lisbon s'éclipsa aussi sec sous les yeux désespéré de Rosa.

-Je suis ici pour essayer de la raisonner, tenta de la rassurer Jane dans un sourire contrit. Je sais qu'on dirait que ce n'est pas gagné, mais je vais y travailler dur.

-Teresa a toujours été têtue, soupira Rosa.

-Figurez-vous que je suis encore plus têtu qu'elle, et curieux par-dessus le marché.

Rosa parvint à sourire légèrement.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous raconter l'histoire Monsieur Jane. C'est à elle de vous le dire, peut-être que vous vous parviendrez à comprendre sa réaction.

-Quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, elle ne vendra pas, lui promit Jane. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour la convaincre.

-Du temps ? releva Rosa.

-Oui, et j'ai ma petite idée, sourit Jane. Vous pourriez l'occuper cinq minutes ?

Rosa parut sceptique, mais la pensée du sauvetage du manoir de Monsieur Martin l'emporta et elle rejoignit Lisbon non sans voir jeté des regards curieux à Jane par-dessus son épaule.

Jane se contenta de lui sourire, malicieux, puis, lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, il fonça sur le sac de Lisbon.

* * *

><p>Rosa leur avait souhaité une bonne soirée et avait quitté le manoir pour rejoindre la petite maison qu'elle possédait dans le quartier. Jane avait réussi à réchauffer l'atmosphère entre elle et Lisbon à grand renfort de souvenirs récents sur la jeune femme.<p>

Lisbon avait commandé au chinois du coin et ils avaient mangé en silence devant les infos dans le salon où ils allaient passer la nuit.

Les deux canapés étaient en vis-à-vis, séparés par une table basse, et désormais libres de leurs draps blancs.

Jane n'aimait pas trop l'idée de dormir dans la même pièce que quelqu'un. N'étant pas forcément un adepte du sommeil nocturne, il n'aimait pas que les autres puissent le remarquer. Certes, Lisbon avait sûrement deviné qu'il avait des insomnies, mais entre théorie et pratique, il y avait tout un monde qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'explorer.

Il ravala sa fierté, il était ici pour Lisbon après tout... Bon d'accord, et un peu aussi parce qu'il était curieux. Mais surtout pour la brunette.

… Si elle continuait à être si distraite, ça allait affecter leur travail en binôme.

Cependant, en voyant Lisbon fouiller frénétiquement son sac de voyage, Jane comprit qu'avant de se soucier de la nuit qu'ils allaient passer, il allait devoir tenir tête à une Lisbon plutôt en colère.

-Vous n'avez pas vu l'acte de propriété du manoir ? l'interrogea Lisbon. Il était rangé sur le dessus de mes affaires.

-Pas vu, répondit distraitement Jane.

Elle le sonda du regard, suspicieuse, puis soupira.

-Rendez-le moi et j'envisagerai de vous laisser la vie sauve, marmotta-t-elle.

-Je ne l'ai pas, répondit Jane.

-Si, vous l'avez, il n'y a que nous deux ici, vous êtes le seul qui aurait pu agir ! s'agaça-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi je l'aurai pris ?

-Parce que pour une raison obscure vous avez décidé que je devais garder ce manoir et vivre en paix avec mon passé, ce qui, rappelons-le, venant de vous, est assez ironique !

Il eut envie de hausser le ton tant la pique fit mouche. Mais il était conscient que c'était de la souffrance de Lisbon dont il était question, et non pas de la sienne. Elle attaquait à défaut de savoir comment se blinder.

-Jane, si vous ne me rendez pas l'acte de propriété... recommença-t-elle à le menacer, furieuse.

-Passons un marché, Lisbon, l'interrompit-il en cessant de nier. Si nous restons tous les deux ici jusqu'à Noël, je vous rends l'acte de propriété.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Vous ne trouverez pas seule l'acte de propriété, je l'ai caché personnellement.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici toute une semaine, répondit-elle.

-Si, vous le pouvez, j'en ai parlé avec Wainwright. Il s'est montré très compatissant lorsque j'ai parlé de votre récente perte.

-Je vous hais, cracha-t-elle.

-Ça nous fera une chose de plus à travailler pendant notre semaine ensemble, répondit-il sans sourciller.

Elle sembla sur le point de se jeter sur lui pour le tuer, mais alors qu'une soudaine lueur de douleur au fond de ses yeux brillait, elle s'installa sur son canapé et lui tourna le dos après avoir tapé dans ses mains pour éteindre tout appareil électronique dans la pièce.

Jane aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose pour faire passer la pilule plus aisément mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Après tout, il venait de l'emprisonner dans la pire prison qui soit pour des écorchés de leur espèce : le passé.

Et il connaissait cette peine-là par cœur.

* * *

><p>Extrait chapitre 4 (si tout va bien, en ligne dimanche soir !):<p>

_-Donc si je comprends bien, vous venez de trouver une sorte de chasse aux trésors que mon oncle a organisé dans l'espoir de me faire découvrir ce qu'il appelle la _vérité_ ? résuma Lisbon dans un haussement de sourcil sceptique._

_-Vous n'êtes pas curieuse ? lança Jane l'air de rien._

_-De toute façon, même si je disais non..._

_-Exactement, la coupa Jane avec enthousiasme. Le premier indice doit être dans la boîte qu'il y a avec la lettre, ajouta-t-il sur le ton d'un gamin excité._


	5. Chapitre 4

Je ne sais même plus comment m'excuser mais entre les partiels, problèmes de famille et démotivation totale concernant l'écriture, ce chapitre a eu bien du mal à s'écrire. Voyez-vous, plus d'un an avec les mêmes personnages, ça lasse. Donc j'ai pris un billet de train, me suis isolée loin du stress et j'ai enfin réussi à écrire quelque chose. J'ai même presque fini le chapitre suivant. Ca devrait aller mieux maintenant.

Avec toutes mes excuses, j'essaierai de m'améliorer au fil des posts !

Merci beaucoup à **Totorsg, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, MadMouse, Lovestorm, Z2vy, WhySerious, Enjoy, FewTime, MarshxMallow, Sweetylove30**, et **Flo**. En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop déçues !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 :<span>

L'écho créé par l'immense salon amplifia la sonnerie insupportable du téléphone de Lisbon. Elle pesta en émergeant de sous sa couette, réprima un frisson au contact de l'air froid, puis tendit la main vers la table basse pour attraper son téléphone.

-Lisbon, marmotta-t-elle.

-Tu dors encore à cette heure ? s'étonna la voix familière de Tommy.

-Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ? ronchonna la brunette en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.

-Environ dix heures, répondit nonchalamment son frère. Moi qui pensais que tu avais gardé ta fichue habitude de te lever avant tout le monde...

Lisbon roula des yeux et tourna la tête vers le canapé où avait dormi Jane. Elle y vit la couverture bien pliée et son oreiller mais il n'y avait aucune trace du consultant. Elle soupira à l'idée qu'il soit allé fouiner dans tous les recoins.

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas Reese, s'exaspéra son frère.

-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?

-Je voulais savoir où tu en étais avec le manoir d'oncle Jo.

-J'y suis en ce moment-même, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur. Mon consultant retient en otage l'acte de propriété et je ne pourrais pas vendre avant Noël.

-J'avais déjà de la sympathie pour lui, mais là...

-Oh ça va, le coupa-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

-Tu dois reconnaître qu'il est fort, s'amusa Tommy.

-Flatter son ego est la dernière chose que je souhaite figure-toi.

-Tu restes donc au manoir jusqu'à Noël ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, il m'a obtenu des congés payés contre ma volonté, marmotta-t-elle.

-Annie va être déçue que tu ne viennes pas fêter Noël avec nous, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Plains-toi auprès de Jane.

-Tu pourrais te donner la peine de nous rendre visite à Noël Reese, insista-t-il.

Elle soupira en se levant finalement. Elle remit machinalement de l'ordre sur la table basse, séparant ses affaires de celles de Jane, gagnant du temps.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire, céda-t-elle finalement.

-Ce n'était pas très convaincant.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise Tommy ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de tout ça.

-Maman serait déçue de savoir que tu passes Noël loin de ta famille.

-Maman n'est plus là Tommy, trancha Lisbon sur un ton des plus agressifs. Il est temps de te faire à l'idée.

Elle raccrocha avant de laisser la colère envenimer encore plus les choses... Mais le mal était déjà fait, elle avait entendu la respiration heurtée de son frère blessé.

Elle laissa tomber le portable sur le canapé et quitta la pièce pour aller marcher et passer ses nerfs.

* * *

><p>-A ton avis, Jane est vraiment parti avec Lisbon ? lança VanPelt au-dessus d'un café brûlant, le regard songeur.<p>

-Ça ressemblerait à Jane, répondit Rigsby en haussant les épaules. Il aime bien se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas et régler les problèmes l'air de rien. Regarde ce qu'il avait fait lorsque l'ami d'enfance de Cho est mort.

-Oui mais là c'est Lisbon, argua la rousse en touillant machinalement.

-Et alors ? Ils étaient plutôt proches aux dernières nouvelles, non ?

-Ça ne te choque pas que Jane s'implique tant que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je veux dire, il aime fouiner, et il rend service l'air de rien s'il le peut, mais il sait pertinemment que le passé de Lisbon est tabou.

-Le sien aussi est tabou, ça n'empêche pas Lisbon d'y jeter un œil de temps à autre.

-Tout le monde sait ce qui est arrivé à Jane, objecta VanPelt. Mais au final, personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est arrivé à Lisbon.

Rigsby parut soudain songeur, mais un air torturé se lisait sur son visage. Il était clairement partagé entre l'idée qu'ils ne devraient surtout pas fourrer leurs nez dans les affaires de Jane et Lisbon et l'envie manifeste d'en savoir plus. A croire que la curiosité de la rouquine était contagieuse.

-Quand vous aurez fini de colporter les ragots, on a un corps en centre-ville, intervint Cho avec l'aide de sa nonchalance légendaire. Wainwright m'a mis à la tête de l'équipe en l'absence de Lisbon.

Les deux intéressés abandonnèrent tasses et ragots pour le suivre, ramenés au présent.

Cependant, avant de quitter l'étage, tous les trois accordèrent un regard silencieux au bureau de leur supérieure absente en priant pour qu'elle aille bien –et ne commette pas de meurtre sur la personne de Jane.

* * *

><p>Jane entra dans le manoir comme s'il en était le propriétaire, un sourire encore affiché aux lèvres, des sacs de courses au bout des bras. Il maintint la porte ouverte pour Rosa Eggleton qui le remercia, elle aussi chargée de sacs. Elle affichait le même sourire enthousiaste que Jane.<p>

-... Le jardinier est donc resté et Monsieur Martin n'a jamais pu se résoudre à le renvoyer, termina Rosa sur un ton amusé. Teresa avait mis tant d'énergie dans le sauvetage de son poste..!

-Je constate qu'elle a atteint le statut de bonne samaritaine très tôt, s'esclaffa Jane sur le chemin des cuisines.

-Elle avait le sens du sacrifice, confirma Rosa. Un jour, elle a offert à Tommy sa peluche préférée parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Jane sourit, amusé par l'idée d'une Lisbon enfant, aussi innocente qu'attendrissante.

-Ne lui dîtes pas que j'ai donné autant de détails, elle prendrait cela pour une haute trahison, confia Rosa à mi-voix.

-Vos confessions sont sous clefs, lui sourit Jane.

-Parfait. Maintenant, allez donc la retrouver, je m'occupe de tout.

-Vous êtes une femme merveilleuse Rosa.

-Sortez des cuisines, vil charmeur, le chassa-t-elle en riant.

Il lui offrit un léger rire puis obtempéra et laissa Miss Eggleton reprendre l'intendance du manoir.

Il traversa l'immense salon puis le hall, l'autre salon, la salle de bal... Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il avait l'intuition qu'il trouverait Lisbon dans la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce sans la voir. Elle devait être dans les rayons.

Il l'appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il supposa qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné le chantage et se résolut à la trouver de lui-même.

Il fut cependant détourné de son objectif par la grande cheminée qu'encadraient deux vieux fauteuils. Il s'en approcha en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué par l'étrange dissymétrie entre la partie droite du rebord et la partie gauche. Il se dirigea vers la droite, qui était étrangement plus large et glissa ses doigts sur le bois ciré. Il rencontra une encoche qu'il força, sans résultat.

Il se traita mentalement de fou, amusé par sa propre paranoïa. L'ambiance du manoir lui était montée à la tête.

Il sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Lisbon :

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

-Je trouvais cette cheminée suspecte, répondit-il dans un léger sourire.

-Il faut éloigner les deux encoches l'une de l'autre pour ouvrir, indiqua-t-elle en s'approchant pour l'écarter.

Elle fit comme elle venait de l'indiquer et un petit cache de bois tomba sur le sol. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce manoir lui plaisait de plus en plus, et son ancien propriétaire et ses excentricités également.

Il glissa ses doigts dans la cachette secrète avec l'excitation d'un enfant sous les yeux blasés de la brunette à côté de lui.

Il en ressortit un simple bout de papier et un coffret.

Lisbon haussa un sourcil, surprise.

-A croire que ce vieux fou était plus paranoïaque que jamais, souffla-t-elle.

Jane lui adressa un regard exaspéré, puis déplia le petit bout de papier pour y lire sur un ton sceptique :

_-« La vérité a été perdue, tu dois la trouver par la vertu. »_

-Une spécialité de mon oncle, marmotta Lisbon. Il adorait les énigmes.

-Il s'adresse à vous, déclara Jane en lui tendant le bout de papier. Il a dirigé ce message à « Teresa ».

-Et il veut que je trouve la _vérité _? ironisa-t-elle.

-Vous ne faisiez jamais de chasse aux trésors quand vous étiez petite ? répliqua Jane.

Le regard de Lisbon se perdit un moment, et un rire cristallin, le rire d'une petite fille, lui parvint pendant un bref instant. Elle chassa la petite fille et évita le regard curieux de Jane.

-Mon oncle en organisait une à chaque fois que mes frères et moi lui rendions visite, avoua-t-elle sans se tourner vers lui.

-Eh bien je suppose qu'il perpétue les traditions.

Elle l'interrogea du regard puis observa le bout de papier avant de laisser un souffle incrédule lui échapper. Qu'était-elle sensée faire de tout ça ? Son oncle avait vraiment le chic pour tout compliquer.

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous venez de trouver une sorte de chasse aux trésors que mon oncle a organisé dans l'espoir de me faire découvrir ce qu'il appelle la vérité ? résuma Lisbon dans un haussement de sourcil sceptique.

-Vous n'êtes pas curieuse ? lança Jane l'air de rien.

-De toute façon, même si je disais non...

-Exactement, la coupa Jane avec enthousiasme. Le premier indice doit être dans la boîte qu'il y a avec la lettre, ajouta-t-il sur le ton d'un gamin excité.

Lisbon regarda la boîte, sceptique, mais consentit à l'ouvrir sous les yeux intéressés de Jane. Elle y découvrit un amas de photos, toutes ces photos qui avaient autrefois trôné sur les meubles du manoir. Leur vue la figea sur place, et les souvenirs qu'elle retenait si maladroitement l'attaquèrent férocement, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

-Lisbon, souffla Jane pour la ramener à la réalité.

Elle papillonna des yeux puis leva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Jane.

-Ce sont mes photos, avoua-t-elle sans même en être vraiment consciente. J'avais huit ans quand mon oncle m'a offert un appareil photo instantané. Il m'a appris à m'en servir... J'ai toujours été persuadée que mon père avait brûlé ces photos quand...

Elle s'interrompit, à nouveau consciente, et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Jane sentit qu'elle ne finirait pas sa phrase tout comme il sentit la tension soudaine dans la pièce. Il glissa sa main dans la boîte et en ressortit une photo.

-Vous étiez irrésistible avec toutes ces tâches de rousseur, sourit-il en lui montrant la photo où elle riait aux éclats. Et vous aviez déjà choisi votre vocation, ajouta-t-il en désignant le faux pistolet qu'elle avait à la main.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les poupées Barbie, rétorqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Vous étiez un garçon manqué alors ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'aimais les jeux des garçons que je ne me comportais pas comme une fille.

-Donc vous aimiez les histoires d'amour avant d'aller au lit ? se moqua-t-il.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre plutôt grossièrement lorsqu'une réalisation bloqua ses paroles.

-Trouver par la vertu... souffla-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

-Lisbon ? s'inquiéta de nouveau Jane.

-Je sais où est le prochain indice, lâcha-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Jane posa la boîte sur le bureau non loin avant de se lancer à sa poursuite à travers les grandes salles.

-Ça vous ennuierait de m'expliquer ? s'exaspéra-t-il, vexé de ne pas être au courant de tout.

-Quand j'étais petite, mon oncle me racontait ses scénarios en guise d'histoires avant de me coucher, expliqua-t-elle sans s'arrêter dans sa progression. A une époque il écrivait pour une série -plutôt mauvaise d'ailleurs– sur l'amour courtois français.

-Et ?

-Et le mot d'ordre à l'époque, c'était la vertu.

-Ce qui signifie ?

-L'un des scénarios où un mari jaloux enfermait sa femme dans une pièce close m'avait plu quand j'étais petite, me demandez pas pourquoi, ajouta-t-elle en guise d'avertissement pour son air mutin. L'homme avait fait placer des sortes de barreaux aux fenêtres pour garder la vertu de sa femme. On appelle cela une jalousie.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel, peu avancé par ces éléments.

-J'avais tellement aimé l'histoire que pour me faire une surprise, mon oncle m'avait fait installer une jalousie dans ma chambre.

-Ah, là je comprends ! sourit Jane, à nouveau enthousiaste.

Lisbon entra dans ce qui avait été sa chambre sans réfléchir une seconde, et s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce, la respiration heurtée... Rien n'avait bougé.

Le grand lit était impeccable, l'armoire aussi, ainsi que le château de carton dans un coin, le bureau, la petite bibliothèque, la coiffeuse... Le temps avait tout figé.

Elle sentit la main de Jane se poser sur son épaule et se dégagea de son étreinte, comme brûlée par la réalité qu'il représentait. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux.

-Vue sur le jardin d'été, commenta Jane dans son dos.

-C'était pour surveiller la cabane, répondit-elle machinalement.

Jane fouilla le jardin du regard et trouva en effet la présence d'une cabane de bois dans un grand arbre. Il eut un léger sourire qu'il dissimula au regard noir de Lisbon puis se concentra à nouveau sur la brunette.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-Mon oncle adorait les cachettes secrètes, il m'en avait fait une dans ce mur, sous cette fenêtre.

-Et la jalousie ?

-Quand j'ai eu onze ans, je trouvais ça moins amusant, marmotta-t-elle alors qu'un clic sonore retentissait.

Elle délogea la latte pour enfiler sa main dans le creux du mur et en ressortit une enveloppe. Son nom y était écrit. Elle ouvrit et y trouva un bout de papier ainsi qu'une lettre.

-"_Sous la croix"_, lut-elle à haute voix.

-Que veut-il dire cette fois-ci ?

-Aucune idée pour l'instant, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce sont les mots d'un vieux fou avec une mauvaise conscience, je ne sais pas même pourquoi je me suis laissée avoir.

Elle prit la direction de la sortie presque aussitôt, le visage à nouveau fermé.

-Et la lettre ? s'enquit Jane. Vous ne la lisez pas ?

-Plus tard peut-être, marmotta-t-elle en quittant la pièce sans un autre regard.

Jane soupira, découragé. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré avoir vu une étincelle enfantine au fond des yeux de Lisbon. Malheureusement l'espoir n'avait duré qu'un temps.

* * *

><p>Rosa observa Teresa Lisbon quitter la cuisine et ne put réprimer un soupir. Cette tête de mule refusait de lire la lettre. Monsieur Martin avait pourtant dit que c'était important, et qu'elle devait à tout prix la persuader d'aller au bout de la chasse au trésor. Mais cette Teresa était bien trop loin de la petite fille qu'ils avaient connu, Monsieur Martin avait trop vécu avec le souvenir d'une enfant enthousiaste et pleine de vie. Cette femme qu'elle était devenue ne riait plus, et n'avait plus que pour nom ce sec et détestable <em>Lisbon<em> qu'elle prononçait mécaniquement.

-Ne perdez pas espoir si vite Rosa, tenta de la réconforter Jane tout en agitant le sachet de thé qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour faire infuser le breuvage.

-Elle ne veut rien entendre, c'est une cause perdue, soupira la vieille femme à regret.

-Laissez-lui un peu de temps, elle avait cru ce passé loin derrière elle et voilà qu'en une journée, elle y a plus eu recourt que lors de ces dernières années de silence et d'oubli.

-Vous pensez pouvoir l'aider ?

-Je ferai de mon mieux, confirma Jane. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de faire reconnaître la vérité à quelqu'un, encore moins à quelqu'un comme elle... Mais je prends la mission, termina-t-il dans un léger sourire songeur.

Rosa lui adressa un coup d'œil amusé malgré tout alors qu'il buvait de longues gorgées de thé.

-C'est étrange, commenta-t-elle. La première fois que je vous ai vu, j'étais persuadée que vous étiez incapable d'abnégation.

-Et votre intuition était bonne, sourit-il.

-Vous avez donc un autre but que celui de réconcilier Lisbon avec son passé ? Où trouvez-vous votre compte ?

-Voyez-vous ma chère Rosa, je déteste cette période de l'année. Tout ce qui peut m'en distraire est donc bienvenu.

-Donc vous êtes ici pour oublier la période des fêtes ?

-J'ai pu échapper à Thanksgiving, mais Noël est plus dur à esquiver. L'hypocrisie pousse les gens à avoir pitié de tout ce qui respire, et passer Noël seul est un sacrilège.

-J'y vois déjà plus clair, ironisa Rosa en levant les yeux au plafond. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'avez rien compris à l'esprit de Noël mon garçon.

Jane acquiesça en souriant avant de finir sa tasse de thé.

-Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'utiliser, ajouta-t-il. Les collègues de travail de Lisbon s'empresseront de venir au manoir dès lors que j'aurai parlé de leur patronne esseulée en cette période de Noël.

-Donc vous avez le droit d'être seul, mais pas Lisbon ?

-Vous comprenez vite ma chère Rosa.

-Vous êtes un tordu monsieur Jane.

-Je vous en prie, vous étiez la gouvernante de Joseph Arthur Martin ma chère.

Rosa lui adressa un regard en coin avant d'échapper un léger rire, il n'avait pas tort.

-Allez donc occuper votre soirée à autre chose, je vais faire le ménage ici, le chassa-t-elle finalement.

Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée en disparaissant aussitôt.

Rosa adressa un sourire songeur à la porte qu'il venait de passer.

Elle était persuadée qu'il n'avait pas avoué la moitié de ses objectifs secrets.

* * *

><p>Jane arpenta les salles une à une à la recherche de Lisbon, et la trouva finalement dans la bibliothèque, perchée en haut de l'une des échelles, visiblement à la recherche d'un livre en hauteur.<p>

-J'ignorais que vous étiez amatrice de lecture, commenta-t-il en attrapant les deux côtés de l'échelle où elle était.

-Je ne cherche pas un livre, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

-Un vinyle. Mon oncle cachait ses meilleurs vinyles en hauteur pour éviter que mes frères ne les abîment.

-Vous ne les abîmiez pas vous ?

-Je les aimais trop pour y toucher, répondit-elle distraitement en déplaçant un ouvrage pour glisser sa main entre deux livres. Mon oncle les sortait lors des soirées qu'il organisait. J'avais le droit à trois danses sur les morceaux de mon choix avant de devoir aller me coucher.

-Vous aimiez danser ?

-J'avais dix ans, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Et vous dansiez sur quoi ?

-Sinatra, Bennett, tous les crooners de la grande époque.

-Fred Astair vous faisait donc rêver...

-Un peu, reconnut-elle dans un très léger sourire.

-Et pourquoi cherchez-vous ces vinyles ?

-J'ai coupé les ponts avec mon oncle, pas avec la musique, répondit-elle comme si ça coulait de source.

Elle trouva enfin une pochette de vinyle et redescendit. Jane ne bougea pas d'un pouce, si bien qu'elle se retrouva coincée entre lui et l'échelle.

-Et avec la danse ? s'enquit-il dans un sourire hypnotique.

-Vous ne le saurez jamais, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire de sa propre concoction.

-Laissez-moi une chance de le découvrir, insista-t-il en lui présentant une main.

-Oh non Jane, j'ai déjà dansé avec vous, et ça ne se reproduira plus, rit-elle en s'appuyant contre l'échelle derrière elle.

-Et pourquoi ça ? J'ai su me tenir, se défendit-il.

-Vous vous êtes tenu pendant la danse, mais la semaine qui a suivi vous y avez fait allusion une cinquantaine de fois devant nos collègues.

-A vrai dire je ne l'ai fait que vingt-deux fois, sourit-il, mutin. Et j'ai vanté à tous que c'était un agréable moment.

-Et comme par hasard le chef de service a fait passer une note sur le harcèlement sexuel au travail au même moment, ironisa-t-elle.

-A votre avis, nous sommes en présence de quel feu ?

Elle lui adressa un regard exaspéré mais son léger sourire démentait toute lassitude. Il l'amusait, et elle en avait grand besoin.

-Quelques centimètres de plus et c'est un feu rouge, répondit-elle finalement.

-Comme ça ? s'enquit-il en réduisant l'espace entre eux.

-Bon d'accord, je vous en accorde une, céda-t-elle en roulant des yeux et en acceptant finalement la main qu'il tendait toujours.

Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux et la mena vers la salle de bal à côté, il y avait repéré le vieux tourne-disque un peu plus tôt.

Il parvint à lui voler quelques danses de plus, mais promit que ça resterait un secret.

Elle préféra fermer les yeux et le croire, tout plutôt que de songer à la lettre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lire.

* * *

><p><em>Suite demain soir ou samedi matin. Cette fois c'est sûr !<em>


	6. Chapitre 5

Miracle, j'ai posté et on est samedi ! Bon je garantis pas une telle presque ponctualité pour le prochain mais je fais au mieux. =)

Merci d'avoir été au rendez-vous et surtout d'avoir été si positifs, c'est génialement génial ! =)

Merci beaucoup à **Totorsg, Jade212000, seirarah** et **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31**. =)

**Z2vy**: Tu m'en vois ravie. J'essaye de garder plus ou moins la même narration au fil des chapitres, contente qu'elle te plaise. Merci pour cette review et pour toutes les autres ! =)

**Flo**: J'adorais les chasses au trésor quand j'étais petite. ^^ Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ici. Ce chapitre devrait te donner des explications sur la "froideur" de Lisbon. J'espère que ça sera plus ou moins à la hauteur. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton indulgence ! :)

**MadMouse**: Oh merci, je suis soulagée que tu ne m'en veuilles pas trop ! (Parce que moi je m'en veux toujours ^^'). J'espère que la suite des évènements t'ira. :) Merci encore !

**Lovestorm**: Ah je suis contente de lire un tel enthousiasme ! Ca motive. :) Merci beaucoup !

**FewTime**: Ton indulgence me va droit au coeur ! Et promis, Tommy reviendra. :) Maurice m'a bien fait rire ^^ et je suis toujours aussi contente de lire que mes persos parviennent à te toucher (malgré le rang ici secondaire de Rosa). Je te promets d'autres moments où j'essaierai de recréer ce sourire niais de fin de chapitre précédent. :) Merci mille fois chère FewTime !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5 :<span>

Il était près de minuit lorsque le vinyle fut épuisé et Lisbon se laissa tomber au sol. Jane l'imita en souriant et alla même jusqu'à s'allonger de tout son long. Elle l'observa discrètement avant d'esquisser un sourire et de s'étirer le dos pour se débarrasser d'une douleur gênante.

-Votre oncle vous a bien formée, commenta finalement Jane.

-Mon oncle n'y est pour rien, avoua-t-elle. C'était ma mère... Il n'a fait qu'entretenir le jeu.

-Il avait l'air de beaucoup vous aimer, se risqua-t-il à souffler.

-Je le croyais moi aussi à l'époque.

Elle fixait un point invisible sur le parquet, comme si elle pouvait s'y voir des années plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? osa Jane.

-J'ai ouvert les yeux, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai réalisé que les adultes ne disent jamais la vérité aux enfants, surtout pas lors des drames.

-Donc vous l'avez rayé de votre existence ?

Elle eut un rire désabusé, amer, et ne parvint pas à se tourner vers lui tout de suite. Elle savait ce qu'il fallait répondre, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé après tout, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir que Jane la comprenne. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir voir de la pitié dans son regard... Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir faire face encore une fois à la douleur de la réalité.

…

_-Teresa ? s'inquiéta l'oncle Jo en voyant la jeune fille dans l'encadrement de la porte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?_

_-J'ai eu peur, avoua la voix brisée, bien loin de la voix cristalline de la petite fille._

_-Peur de quoi ?_

_-J'ai cru que tu étais parti toi aussi, murmura-t-elle._

_L'oncle Jo se décomposa avant de tendre la main vers elle, pour l'inviter à approcher. Elle se précipita dans les bras qu'il ouvrit et fondit en larmes une fois de plus._

_-Je ne vais nulle part Teresa, je reste avec toi..._

_La jeune fille acquiesça sans vraiment calmer ses pleurs, recroquevillée contre son aîné. Elle passa le reste de la nuit dans son lit, et toutes les autres nuits où la solitude étaient trop effrayante aussi._

…

-Je ne l'ai pas rayé de mon existence, se reprit Lisbon d'une voix rauque en tournant finalement son regard vulnérable vers Jane. Du moins, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait la première.

Elle vit les yeux de Jane s'emplir de tristesse alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, et ce fut un soulagement de ne pas y trouver de la pitié. Elle sentit la main de Jane se poser dans le creux de son dos, en guise de réconfort, et elle le laissa faire. Elle savait qu'il connaissait trop la solitude pour l'entacher de mauvais sentiment.

-Je vais me coucher, finit-elle par déclarer en se levant.

-Je vous suis, répondit-il en l'imitant.

-Vous avez choisi une chambre ? s'enquit-elle avec l'envie évidente de parler d'autres choses.

-Rosa a dit que c'était la chambre 11.

-Vue sur le jardin d'hiver alors.

-Vous connaissez encore ce genre de détails ?

-Je connais ce manoir jusqu'aux passages secrets, rétorqua-t-elle dans un sourire amusé.

-Passages secrets ? releva-t-il, intéressé.

-Vous aurez tout le temps de les trouver, puisque vous n'êtes pas décidé à me rendre l'acte de propriété...

Il lui fit une grimace amusée alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

S'il fut étonné de la voir ouvrir la porte de la chambre 7 plutôt que celle de sa chambre attitrée, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit dans un souffle embarrassé, comme rattrapés par le tableau d'un quotidien plutôt effrayant qu'ils pourraient s'offrir.

* * *

><p>Jane trouva Lisbon installée dans la cuisine de bonne heure le lendemain, un stylo dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre. Elle usait de monosyllabes en prenant des notes, apparemment concentrée sur ce que disait son interlocuteur.<p>

Jane s'étonna de l'absence de Rosa mais ne dit rien et se servit un thé avant de s'asseoir à côté de Lisbon pour jeter un coup d'œil aux notes qu'elle prenait. Il leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'elle se maintenait informée de l'affaire que suivait son équipe. Il l'entendit donner quelques conseils avant de raccrocher et reçut avec bonne humeur le regard de défi qu'elle lui lança.

-Je n'ai encore rien dit, lui fit-il remarquer.

-Je prenais de l'avance, rétorqua-t-elle en ajoutant un dernier détail à ses notes.

-Affaire intéressante ? s'enquit-il.

-Si tant est que la mort d'un businessman puisse l'être. Une balle dans la tête, style exécution. Le légiste dit qu'il avait également des traces de mort-au-rat dans son organisme.

-Quel genre de business ?

-Courtier, répondit-elle après un coup d'œil à ses notes. Cho cherche ceux à qui il a conseillé de mauvais placements.

-Qu'il cible ses recherches sur une femme.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tout le monde sait que les femmes préfèrent le poison, s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Eh bien méfiez-vous que je n'en verse pas dans votre thé, rétorqua-t-elle, agacée.

Il lui offrit un sourire arrogant puis s'éloigna avec son thé.

-Où allez-vous ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je pars à la recherche de passages secrets, répondit-il distraitement.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de rappeler Cho.

* * *

><p>-Il n'est pas là mais il est sûr que c'est une femme ? On avait des suspects potables autres que sa maîtresse après tout... Comment il a su ? s'exaspéra Rigsby.<p>

-C'est Jane, se contenta de répondre Cho, concentré sur la route.

-Il ne connaît même pas la moitié des détails de l'enquête, insista le grand brun.

-Ça ne l'a jamais freiné.

-Mouais, marmotta Rigsby, toujours un peu vexé que son hypothèse ait été court-circuité par l'indication de Jane.

Le silence régna dans l'habitacle un moment, pour le plus grand plaisir de Cho. Mais le plaisir fut de courte durée.

-Tu crois qu'ils font quoi dans ce grand manoir tout seuls ? ré-attaqua Rigsby.

-Ils jouent sans doute à cache-cache, soupira Cho.

-C'est une métaphore ?

-Et une métaphore pour quoi ? rétorqua l'asiatique d'un air lassé.

-Je sais pas, reconnut son collègue. Je voulais juste m'informer, savoir si on devait s'attendre à une nouvelle note sur le harcèlement sexuel au travail...

Cho eut le plus grand mal à dissimuler l'un de ses rares sourires.

* * *

><p>-Jane ? Jane où êtes-vous ? appela Lisbon en traversant la salle de bal vers le salon.<p>

Elle entendit la voix de Jane lui répondre mais d'une manière étouffée. Elle comprit immédiatement et eut du mal à ne pas rire franchement.

Elle se dirigea vers le mur près de la grande porte qui menait au hall d'entrée et tapa contre le mur en lambris.

-Tout va comme vous voulez Jane ?

-Le noir m'a fait perdre la poignée, déplora la voix de Jane de l'autre côté du bois.

-Quel dommage, ironisa Lisbon. Vous allez devoir passer un temps fou dans ce passage secret.

-Lisbon..! protesta-t-il.

Elle rit et appuya sur l'une des planches avec l'aisance de l'habitude, faisant ainsi apparaître une porte que Jane poussa pour sortir.

-C'est poussiéreux et les ampoules sont grillées, se plaignit son consultant en s'époussetant.

-La poussière je vous l'accorde, mais la lumière, c'est erronée.

-Vous avez coupé l'électricité pour m'embêter ?

-Et ça a marché, sourit-elle. Vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de fouiller dans mes affaires la prochaine fois.

-C'était pour la bonne cause.

-Me retenir prisonnière dans un manoir, c'est une bonne cause ? Ironisa-t-elle.

-Ca non, reconnut-il. Mais nous éviter à tous les deux de passer la période pré-Noël seuls entourés d'enthousiaste, c'est une grande cause. Sans compter le fait que vous aviez besoin de vacances.

-Pas avec vous, marmotta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis plus amusant que Cho, se défendit-il.

Elle fut bien forcé de le reconnaître, rien que son léger sourire mal dissimulé la trahissait.

-Vous me cherchiez à quel sujet ? se rappela-t-il soudain.

-Oh, je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que voulait dire mon oncle au sujet de cette croix, et vu que vous avez l'air d'aimer la chasse au trésor, j'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait.

-Où allons-nous ? Sourit-il.

-Dans le jardin d'été, répondit-elle. Je vous retrouve devant la maison dans deux minutes, le temps d'aller chercher un manteau.

Jane accepta avec joie, ravi par la perspective d'une nouvelle avancée, mais également par le fait que Lisbon en était à l'origine. C'était beaucoup plus facile que prévu.

* * *

><p>Le jardin d'été était une étrange configuration faite de sentiers similaires à un labyrinthe à cause des grands tunnels qui les encadraient. Au printemps et en été, des fleurs devaient sans doute cacher la lumière du soleil mais le résultat était sûrement enchanteur.<p>

Lisbon le mena jusqu'à un immense arbre au tronc considérable et dont les branches servaient sans nul doute d'abri contre le soleil en été, à en juger par le salon de jardin installé sur des dalles.

Ils contournèrent l'arbre et Jane découvrit une échelle métallique qui menait vers la fameuse cabane que la jeune Lisbon avait observé de sa chambre des années plus tôt.

-Cette cabane est affublée d'une immense croix sur l'un de ses murs, expliqua Lisbon.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Mon oncle m'avait laissé organiser une chasse aux trésors avec lui pour mes frères, c'est moi qui avais choisi l'emplacement du trésor et j'étais déterminé à faire cette croix à la peinture rouge contre les indications de mon oncle. Résultat : on n'a jamais pu l'effacer.

Jane émit un son amusé alors qu'elle montait à l'échelle. Il l'imita une fois qu'elle fut en haut.

La cabane était petite, mais bien consolidée. Jane soupçonnait Martin d'avoir fait appel à des professionnels. Le « mobilier » était rudimentaire : une petite table, deux tabourets, un placard vide et l'emplacement d'un matelas pour les nuits à la belle étoile.

Lisbon s'intéressa à un coffre en bois installé sous la grande croix rouge. Elle pesta en constatant qu'elle n'en avait plus la clef.

-Je peux crocheter la serrure, lança Jane l'air de rien.

Elle soupira mais s'inclina et le laissa faire. Quelques instants plus tard, il ouvrait le coffre sur de simples papiers entassés. Il en attrapa un au hasard et constata qu'il s'agissait de lettres... des lettres que Lisbon avait écrite.

-Il avait gardé tous vos mots, commenta-t-il en lui tendant la lettre qu'il tenait.

Elle la prit d'une main tremblante, et son regard trahissait l'incompréhension. Elle parcourut les lignes, happée par un souvenir, puis se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Jane pour attraper d'autres lettres et les vérifier, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

Jane remarqua un bout de papier accroché au couvercle du coffre et le récupéra.

-«_ Nuit _», lut-il pour elle. Les indices raccourcissent, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en espérant la sortir de sa torpeur.

Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête, ailleurs, puis se releva et redescendit pour se diriger vers le manoir. Jane resta en arrière pour rassembler toutes les lettres dans le but de les ramener à l'intérieur.

Lisbon traversa le manoir en direction de la bibliothèque d'un pas plus assuré qu'elle n'aurait cru. Sa main trembla à peine lorsqu'elle s'empara de la lettre qu'elle avait posée sur le bureau avec le reste des « indices ».

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, faillit renoncer une dernière fois, puis se fit violence pour lire les premiers mots.

_..._

_Ma chère Teresa,_

_Je ne sais par quel miracle tu peux enfin lire mes mots. Je suppose que désormais tu n'as plus rien de la petite fille qui me hante encore. J'ai été tenté plus d'une fois de venir te voir, te retrouver enfin et tout avouer... Mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé le courage. Je suppose que te laisser me haïr était plus facile. Tu en avais besoin, toute cette colère et cette peur qui ont transformé ta vie, tu avais besoin de les diriger contre quelqu'un, et ma maladresse a voulu que ce soit contre moi._

_Ça n'a pas été des plus faciles. Te laisser partir, toi que je considérais comme ma propre fille, fut une déchirure. T'ai-je un jour dit à quel point nos matins m'ont manqué ? Ces matins si précieux où, les yeux encore engourdis de sommeil, tu venais me rejoindre dans la cuisine à l'aube, alors que tout le manoir dormait encore. Tu insistais toujours pour te débrouiller toute seule, alors je faisais mine de ne pas avoir placé volontairement les ingrédients de ton petit déjeuner à ta portée. Puis tu t'asseyais à côté de moi sans rien dire. Parfois, tu finissais par me raconter un rêve étrange. Souvent, tu gardais le silence, te contentant de me sourire malicieusement à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Nous avons toujours eu du mal avec les mots toi et moi, mais je crois que nos regards ont toujours su s'exprimer à notre place._

_Et j'aurai aimé Teresa, j'aurai tant aimé pouvoir te revoir, sans un mot, juste croiser une fois encore ton regard, pour que tu comprennes que je ne t'ai jamais abandonné, que j'ai toujours été malheureux sans ta présence, et tu m'as tellement manqué... Dieu que tu m'as manqué._

_Ne sois pas trop dure avec Miss Eggleton, elle n'a jamais perdu espoir, contrairement à moi. Tu dois lui pardonner mes fautes et mes torts, à défaut de me pardonner moi-même._

_J'ai organisé cette chasse au trésor il y a peu, dans l'espoir que quelques indices semés dans le_ _manoir pourraient te mener vers ce qui t'a été caché, ce que tu m'as toujours reproché pendant toutes ces années._

_Je ne cherche pas ton pardon, je ne le cherche plus. Mais j'ai l'espoir que toute cette colère, cette haine que tu renfermes, s'évanouissent pour laisser place au calme. Tu dois faire la paix avec toi-même Teresa, et j'espère t'offrir un peu de cette paix au fil de mes fantaisies._

_Avec amour,_

_Jo_

_..._

La lettre termina au sol et Lisbon sortit de la pièce les poings serrés, la gorge nouée.

En revenant du jardin, Jane la vit traverser la cour et passer la grande grille. En quelques secondes, elle était partie.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Rosa remonta de la cave, elle découvrit Jane installé sur le plan de travail, un bout de papier à la main, le regard songeur. Elle lui adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur puis déposa ses légumes à côté de lui.<p>

-Où est Teresa ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

-Partie, répondit-il laconiquement.

-Partie où ?

-Aucune idée. Elle a lu cette lettre très intéressante de son oncle puis elle a quitté le manoir.

-Elle reviendra quand elle sera calmée, déclara Rosa en haussant les épaules.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi ce qu'il a écrit a déclenché une telle réaction, avoua-t-il, songeur. Il semblerait qu'une fois encore les détails m'échappent.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous les dévoiler, s'esclaffa légèrement Rosa. C'est à elle de décider si vous êtes digne de tout savoir d'elle ou non.

-Je suis son ami.

-Est-ce qu'elle connaît tout de vous ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Elle en connaît une bonne partie, reconnut-il. Peut-être même plus que je ne le voudrais, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Rosa rit légèrement tout en plongeant les légumes dans l'eau pour les laver. Jane l'observa un moment, toujours songeur, troublé même, par une Lisbon étrangère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre son raisonnement lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer violemment.

Il se tourna vers Rosa qui poussa un soupir las.

-Ça pourrait prendre plus de temps que prévu, regretta-t-elle à voix haute.

* * *

><p>Jane avait passé la soirée à observer Lisbon du coin de l'œil. Elle était installée à côté de lui sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur la télévision murale, mais il sentait qu'elle ne regardait pas vraiment. Chacun était conscient de la tension sous-jacente. Cependant Jane finit par s'en lasser.<p>

-Vous avez trouvé à quoi faisait allusion votre oncle avec « nuit » ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, fut la réponse.

-Vous n'avez même pas une idée ?

-Non.

-Comment vous comptez faire pour la suite ?

-Quelle suite ? Rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-La suite de la chasse au trésor engagée, répondit-il calmement, toujours conscient qu'ils étaient sur la corde raide.

-Il n'y aura pas de suite.

-Ça ne vous intrigue pas ce qu'il a à dire ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et perdit son regard.

-Il semble pourtant que vous n'ayez pas toutes les informations concernant votre passé... insista-t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez, hein ? Demanda-t-elle non sans agressivité. Qu'est-ce que vous savez de lui que j'ignore Jane ?

-Il ne semble pas si horrible que vous le dépeignez, se défendit-il. Je le faisais juste observer.

-Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Gronda-t-elle en se levant. Vous ignorez les années que j'ai passé à le haïr pour nous avoir abandonnés ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'attendre la nuit et de refermer votre mâchoire sur l'oreiller pour étouffer vos cris ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est quand votre père déchaîne toute sa haine contre vous alors que vous suppliez quelqu'un qui ne viendra jamais !

Des larmes de douleur lui échappèrent et elle les essuya nerveusement. Jane, le visage défait, amorça un geste vers elle, mais elle se recula immédiatement en niant d'un signe de tête.

-Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez Jane, souffla-t-elle. Vous n'étiez pas là... Et lui non plus.

Il voulut insister et tendit la main, mais elle se déroba et quitta la pièce en s'essuyant les yeux un peu plus.

Derrière une porte dérobée, Rosa bascula sa tête en arrière contre le mur et souffla bruyamment pour reprendre contenance. Mais le mal était fait, et des larmes échappèrent à son contrôle.

* * *

><p><em>Suite lundi dans la journée ou mardi soir très tard !<em>


	7. Chapitre 6

Hello !

Bon, j'aurai posté plus tôt si je n'avais pas un emploi du temps de folle. Je suis navrée du léger retard. J'espère que ce chapitre plus léger trouvera grâce à vos yeux ! :)

Merci à **WhySerious, Jade212000, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Totorsg**, et** Z2vy** !

FewTime: J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review. Elle m'a fait rire, m'a parfois donné envie de m'insulter (notamment lorsque tu te creusais la tête sur Jane ou Lisbon vus par moi ^^) et a entièrement motivé l'écriture de ce chapitre dont la fin saura peut-être me faire pardonner pour toutes ces montagnes russes que tu subis. ! :) Merci mille fois.

Lovestorm: Il y a bien une histoire de guérison dans ce chapitre. :) (Tu comprendras la blague idiote après avoir lu, je suis navrée, j'ai presque honte ! ^^) Je ferai de mon mieux pour les garder attachants alors. Et merci beaucoup ! :)

Flo: Je voulais que ce soit un manoir type manoir de fanatique, voilà le terrible résultat ! ^^ Contente que ça te plaise. :) Il y a encore quelques ""révélations"" sur Lisbon, je suis contente d'avoir pu t'intéresser à mes idées étranges. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. :)

MadMouse: Oh merci, j'suis ravie que cette dernière scène ait pu avoir un ton à peu près juste à tes yeux ! Une petite pause dans ce chapitre, mais réponse à ta question bientôt sans doute. :) Merci encore !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6 :<span>

Rosa adressa un regard navré à la silhouette immobile de Jane dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait passé la journée, assis devant la grande fenêtre, à observer les va-et-viens de Lisbon. Elle l'avait vu se lever plusieurs fois, comme résolu à aller enfin raisonner cette tête de mule, mais il s'était rassis à chaque fois, résigné.

Il faisait froid à l'extérieur, mais ça semblait être le dernier des soucis de Lisbon qui allait et venait dans le jardin d'été. Elle avait passé la matinée à faire brûler des papiers, puis, lorsqu'elle n'en avait plus eu à portée de main (Rosa y avait veillé personnellement), elle s'était défoulée en courant, avant de finalement s'attaquer aux bûches entassées sous les branches du grand arbre. Elle avait mis une grande vigueur à manier la hache, et ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi Jane avait finalement décrété qu'il était plus sage de ne plus l'approcher.

Rosa soupira lourdement et quitta la bibliothèque pour prendre la direction des cuisines où elle avait un dîner à préparer. Jane n'avancerait pas aujourd'hui. Lisbon était bien trop hermétique pour le laisser l'atteindre.

Elle fit néanmoins une pause pendant sa préparation du dîner pour monter ajouter des couvertures dans la chambre de Lisbon, certaine que la jeune femme attraperait du mal après une journée dans le froid sans grande protection.

* * *

><p>Jane et Rosa discutèrent sans grande conviction pendant le dîner. Lisbon ne fit même pas semblant de s'intéresser à eux et mangea sans un mot.<p>

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle disparut à l'étage après un bref mot poli.

-Je suppose qu'elle finira par revenir vers nous d'elle-même, soupira Rosa.

-Je l'espère, marmonna Jane, songeur.

-Espérons qu'elle n'aura pas attrapé trop froid : enfant, elle était d'une humeur massacrante lorsqu'elle était malade.

Jane lui adressa un très léger sourire, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il allait devoir continuer la chasse au trésor seul s'il voulait mener à bien ses projets. Car assurément, Lisbon n'y reviendrait pas d'elle-même.

La question était, quel souvenir Lisbon associait-elle au mot « nuit » ?

* * *

><p>-Elle va attraper la mort, déplora Rosa en regardant Lisbon courir dans le jardin sous une pluie battante.<p>

-J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, elle ne veut rien entendre, marmotta Jane, plus qu'agacé de n'avoir pas réussi à manipuler la brunette.

Il devait la sortir de cette spirale dans laquelle elle s'enfermait, ça allait vite devenir une question de vie ou de mort. La déprime n'allait pas du tout à Teresa Lisbon, aussi mélancolique ait-elle pu être par le passé. Teresa Lisbon était une battante, pas une battue, et il comptait bien lui remettre les yeux en face des trous.

Cependant il s'était fait envoyer balader par deux fois ce matin. Et de manière plutôt peu polies, voire même plutôt menaçantes.

Il s'était depuis échiné à la suivre du regard depuis l'intérieur de la maison, changeant de pièce pour suivre sa progression derrière les fenêtres, prêt à intervenir si elle faiblissait.

-Vous devriez réessayer, insista Rosa. Elle est bien trop pâle pour quelqu'un qui court depuis une demi-heure. Et elle a déjà passé toute la journée d'hier dans le froid.

-Elle a bien assez de force pour me mettre une raclée si je l'approche une troisième fois, rétorqua Jane.

Rosa fit la grimace alors que Lisbon s'arrêtait près de la porte d'entrée pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se mit à tousser violemment et dut mettre un genoux à terre.

Rosa se tourna vers Jane dans l'espoir qu'il réagisse enfin mais il n'était déjà plus là.

Il dévala les marches jusqu'à Lisbon, se moquant de la pluie, et la força à se redresser. Elle voulut protester mais la quinte de toux l'en empêcha et la rendit docile. Jane put enfin la ramener à l'intérieur.

-Emmenez-la dans sa chambre, je fais venir le médecin, lança Rosa en les voyant.

Jane entendit Lisbon protester vaguement et tenter de se détacher de lui. Elle manqua de s'effondrer presque aussitôt et Jane la rattrapa pour la traîner à l'étage.

Il la força à aller enfiler des vêtements secs dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, il posa une main sur son front et put constater qu'elle était brûlante. Elle repoussa sa main mais ne put l'empêcher de la mener au lit. Elle s'y coucha avec bonne volonté et grelotta sous les couvertures qu'il ramena sur elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit avant de baisser son regard accusateur vers elle.

-Me regardez pas comme ça, vous êtes mal placé, bougonna-t-elle avant d'être prise par une quinte de toux.

-C'était loin d'être la solution Lisbon, s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Allez vous faire foutre Jane.

-J'y irai volontiers quand vous irez mieux.

Elle l'insulta vaguement, les yeux à moitié fermés.

-Pourquoi « nuit » ? tenta Jane.

-La nuit me faisait peur, marmotta-t-elle, à demi-consciente.

-Quel rapport avec votre oncle ?

-Ça faisait moins peur avec lui, souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Il acquiesça un peu tristement et effleura la joue de la brunette en guise de pardon pour avoir profité de sa faiblesse. Mais c'était pour son bien, il devait l'aider à faire son deuil, elle en était clairement incapable seule.

Rosa entra et lui chuchota que le médecin arriverait bientôt. Jane se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement avant de ramener son regard sur Lisbon qui s'était endormie. Sa pâleur lui fit peur pendant un instant, et il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer sa joue une seconde fois. Il l'entendit gémir et en fut rassuré. Il ne s'attendait en revanche pas à ce qu'elle attrape sa main pour la serrer brièvement. Elle la relâcha presque aussitôt, sans être vraiment consciente au final. Il en conclut que sa main avait dû la gêner et décida d'approcher un fauteuil du lit pour s'y installer.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit noire à l'extérieur et Rosa était en train de tirer les rideaux à la lueur d'une lampe de chevet à côté du lit.<p>

Elle sonda la pièce du regard et aperçut Jane, endormi dans un fauteuil à côté du lit.

-Tu es réveillée Teresa, sourit Rosa en venant à elle. Nous nous sommes faits beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Monsieur Jane n'a pas quitté ton chevet depuis ce matin.

-Il est quelle heure ? S'informa Lisbon.

-Vingt-trois heures. Il reste de la soupe si tu veux ?

-Non merci je n'ai pas faim, grimaça Lisbon, soudain nauséeuse à l'évocation de nourriture.

-Le médecin a dit que c'était normal si tu n'avais pas très faim en te réveillant, ça vient des médicaments qu'il t'a donné.

Lisbon acquiesça en soupirant puis tourna son regard vers Jane qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours profondément endormi.

-Il devrait aller dormir dans son lit, articula-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers Rosa.

-Il ne quitterait ton chevet pour rien au monde, sourit la vieille femme. Je crois que tu lui as vraiment fait peur. Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être facilement ému.

Lisbon haussa les épaules mais fut prise d'une quinte de toux avant de pouvoir répondre.

-Tu devrais lui en vouloir un peu moins Teresa, souffla Rosa avec douceur. Il veut t'aider, ce n'est pas ton ennemi, même s'il n'est pas très adroit. Il ne le dit pas, mais je le sens, il est venu parce qu'il tient à toi.

-Vous dîtes n'importe quoi Miss Eggleton, marmotta Lisbon. Vous le connaissez à peine.

-Je sais qu'il a perdu sa famille et vit depuis en solitaire. Il se tient éloigné de tous en période de Noël, il nourrit une profonde rancœur envers cette période de l'année. Et pourtant il est là, avec toi, et je crois qu'il n'envisage pas une autre personne que toi avec qui passer Noël. Sa loyauté inspire un peu de clémence, tu ne crois pas?

-Jane passera Noël seul, comme chaque année, se rembrunit Lisbon sans croiser son regard.

-Pourtant il a promis que vous resteriez tous les deux ici jusqu'à Noël, la contra Miss Eggleton dans un sourire amusé. Peut-être qu'il essayait tout simplement de te dire que cette année, il était prêt à te faire ce sacrifice ?

Lisbon écarquilla légèrement les yeux à l'idée, mais se reprit vite malgré quelques battements de cœur loupé.

-C'est n'importe quoi Rosie, marmotta-t-elle en fin de compte.

Un immense sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Rosa à l'entente de ce vieux surnom qu'elle avait cru oublié. Peut-être que la petite Teresa n'avait pas été englouti par toutes ces années de violence après tout.

-Tu te rendras compte bien assez vite que les hommes sont très mauvais quant à la communication ma chère Teresa, souffla l'intendante en serrant brièvement la main de la jeune femme.

-Pour ça, tu as raison, reconnut Lisbon dans un léger sourire et en lui rendant sa légère pression.

Rosa lui sourit, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de quitter la chambre.

Lisbon observa son ami endormi à côté d'elle et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle ignora les quelques toussotements qui la secouèrent pour écarter ses draps le temps de se redresser et d'attraper l'une des couvertures pour la déposer sur Jane. Il émit un léger son de satisfaction en se réinstallant mais ne se réveilla pas –pour le plus grand soulagement de Lisbon.

Elle se recoucha après avoir éteint la lampe de chevet et retrouva le sommeil sans difficulté, encore faible.

* * *

><p>Les rayons d'un soleil hivernal dérangèrent Lisbon aux alentours de dix heures le lendemain. Elle ronchonna en tentant d'échapper à un réveil imminent mais dut bien se résoudre à l'évidence : elle ne se rendormirait pas.<p>

Elle se redressa et constata que Jane n'était plus dans son fauteuil. Elle en fut légèrement déçue sans pouvoir vraiment se l'expliquer, mais sa déception ne dura pas longtemps. Jane entra dans sa chambre peu après et lui présenta une tasse de café et un beignet. Elle lui adressa un sourire silencieux et prit volontiers ce petit déjeuner improvisé alors que Jane prenait ses aises à côté d'elle sur le grand lit.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'elle eut fini son beignet.

-Je crois oui, confirma-t-elle. J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête mais ça devrait passer.

-Je vous apporterai un antidouleur quand vous aurez fini votre café.

-Je peux très bien aller le chercher moi-même, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Hors de question, le médecin a dit que vous deviez vous reposer.

-Le médecin n'est pas là pour vérifier, répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

-Il m'a nommé votre infirmier, et votre infirmier vous prévient que si vous tentez quelque effort que ce soit, vous aurez affaire à lui.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça, ricana-t-elle. Et puis quel genre de médecin est-il ? On n'a pas idée de vous nommer infirmier de qui que ce soit, vous êtes une plaie à vous tout seul...

-Vous savez manier l'art du compliment, femme, ironisa-t-il.

Elle rit légèrement en finissant sa tasse.

-Puisque vous êtes mon infirmier, vous pourrez sans doute m'éclairer sur ce que j'ai le droit de faire ?

-Vous avez le droit à tout sauf à une activité physique, ce qui inclut ne pas quitter votre chambre et ne pas faire de footing ou de musculation dans votre chambre.

Il se leva avec l'intention de redescendre la tasse et d'aller chercher l'antidouleur promis.

-Si vous bougez, craignez mon courroux, la prévint-il avant de sortir.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux peu après qui lui rappela que Jane n'avait pas totalement tort.

Mais dès que la porte fut fermée, elle attrapa son portable pour appeler Cho et savoir où en était l'enquête qu'il menait.

* * *

><p>Quand Jane revint, Lisbon s'était douchée et habillée et était assise sur son lit impeccable, un léger sourire dans les traits. Il ne put s'empêcher de songer au plaisir qu'il avait en retrouvant un peu d'une Lisbon plus familière.<p>

-Il y a comme un parfum de désobéissance, fit-il observer suspicieusement alors qu'elle buvait de l'eau pour faire passer le cachet pris.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, rétorqua-t-elle, impassible.

Jane plissa les yeux, accusateur.

-Cho a réduit la liste des suspects ? interrogea-t-il finalement l'air de rien.

-Ce n'était pas une activité physique ! se défendit-elle aussitôt.

-Vous êtes sensée vous reposer Lisbon, s'exaspéra-t-il.

-J'ai téléphoné depuis mon lit.

-Vous êtes ingérable.

-Écoutez-vous parler, on dirait moi, rit-elle en fin de compte.

Il eut du mal à dissimuler son propre sourire en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du lit.

-Ne détournez pas le sujet, vous avez désobéi, se reprit-il.

-Cho a réduit les suspects à la maîtresse délaissée et au patron que la victime volait régulièrement.

-Vous détournez le sujet, insista-t-il.

-Cho aimerait vos impressions, insista-t-elle à son tour.

-La mort-au-rat est l'oeuvre de la maîtresse, la balle dans la tête du patron. Ils se sont donnés un alibi l'un l'autre sans le vouloir, répondit-il mécaniquement.

-J'appelle Cho.

Il se leva et lui prit son portable des mains.

-Rectification : _j'appelle_ Cho, répliqua-t-il face à sa mine indignée.

-Un coup de fil ne va pas me tuer !

-On ne discute pas avec moi Lisbon, vous êtes la patiente ici.

-J'aurai dû me méfier d'un type qui a un tel sens de la vengeance, marmotta-t-elle en réprimant une envie de tousser.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ma chère Lisbon, souffla-t-il en souriant avant de s'éloigner pour appeler Cho.

* * *

><p>-Il est exaspérant, on est bien d'accord ? bougonna Rigsby en entamant la pizza de fin d'enquête. Comment il a pu savoir alors qu'il est à des kilomètres d'ici ?<p>

-C'est Jane, répondit VanPelt dans un sourire amusé avant d'elle-même attraper une part de pizza.

-Tout de même, on a eu aucun mal à les faire avouer, dès que cette histoire d'alibis entremêlée a été exposée par Jane, ils se sont mis à tout déballer.

-Ils voulaient rejeter le coup fatal sur l'autre, argua Cho laconiquement.

-Mais au final, c'est bien le coup de feu la cause de la mort, non ? vérifia Rigsby.

-Le légiste m'a confié que vu la quantité de mort-au-rat, le type serait mort dans les heures qui suivaient s'il n'avait pas pris une balle. Le procureur veut qu'elle plaide coupable pour meurtre plutôt que pour tentative de meurtre.

-Mais cette bataille est pour les avocats, notre boulot est fini, intervint Grace avec un sourire satisfait.

Ces collègues ne purent qu'acquiescer tout en mordant dans leur part de pizza.

-Vous pensez accepter l'invitation de Jane pour Noël ? reprit la rousse.

-'sais pas, avoua Rigsby la bouche pleine.

-Ça pourrait être sympa de fêter Noël dans le manoir avec Jane et Lisbon, argua-t-elle.

-Ou ça peut être une catastrophe, fit observer Cho.

-Pour une fois que Jane est volontaire pour Noël, je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller. En plus il a dit qu'on pouvait amener qui on voulait.

-Noël c'est un truc de famille, marmotta Rigsby.

-Justement, insista-t-elle. Et puis ce n'est qu'une soirée, on peut aller passer le jour de Noël en famille... Enfin, si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle dans une grimace navrée en croisant le regard réticent de Wayne à l'énonciation de sa famille.

-J'irai peut-être, lança Cho.

-Et moi j'irai sûrement, affirma la rousse dans un sourire.

Ils se tournèrent vers Rigsby qui soupira avant de marmonner :

-vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le sourire enthousiaste de VanPelt l'avait cependant déjà convaincu.

* * *

><p>Lisbon leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait pour observer Jane, assis dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit, et lui aussi plongé dans un ouvrage. Elle le sonda du regard, comme si elle avait voulu savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête, mais fut interrompue par deux yeux interrogateurs. Elle rebaissa les yeux vers son livre aussitôt mais sentit son regard sur elle. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui et croisa un sourire malicieux. Elle fit mine d'être exaspérée mais son sourire amusé la trahissait.<p>

-Vous vous lassez de la lecture Lisbon ? demanda-t-il.

-Mon livre n'est pas passionnant, expliqua-t-elle.

-De quoi il parle ? S'enquit-il en montant sur le lit à côté d'elle.

-De mariages heureux pour toujours, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Je hais ce genre d'histoires niaises, vous auriez pu choisir un autre livre.

-C'est parce que vous êtes étrangère au port d'une alliance, argua-t-il.

-Ah oui ? Porter une alliance changerait ma vision ? ironisa-t-elle.

-J'en suis sûr, affirma-t-il en se penchant vers la table de chevet derrière lui pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir un stylo bleu qui y traînait.

Il le testa sur un bout de papier, puis, assuré qu'il fonctionnait, tendit la main vers Lisbon. Elle hésita mais posa sa main dans la sienne. Il entreprit alors de dessiner une bague autour de son annulaire pour le plus grand amusement de Lisbon.

-C'est idiot, le railla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas du stylo qui va changer ma vision du mariage.

-Le stylo, non, mais le symbole, oui.

-Quel symbole ?

-Le symbole de l'engagement.

-Quel engagement ?

-Eh bien notre engagement, répondit-il comme si c'était naturel.

Elle le dévisagea, surprise, et il leva les yeux vers elle en sentant que son pouls s'était accéléré. Il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit et comment elle avait pu l'interpréter et évita immédiatement son regard, embarrassé.

-Considérez-moi comme la seule personne au monde sur qui vous pouvez compter tant que cette marque restera et vous verrez, votre regard sur le mariage changera lentement mais sûrement, se reprit-il sans croiser son regard à nouveau.

-Donc, une fois la marque effacée, je ne pourrai plus compter sur vous..?

Il ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête.

-Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi Lisbon, lui promit-il. Je vous suggérai juste d'imaginer que je sois le seul qui puisse vous porter assistance.

Elle inspecta son doigt désormais orné d'une alliance faite de stylo bleu sur sa peau et sourit amèrement.

-Vous êtes déjà le seul Jane, souffla-t-elle en redressant la tête pour lui faire face.

Il l'observa un moment sans pouvoir rien dire, un peu troublé, puis se reprit.

-Vous voyez, vous commencez déjà à comprendre, plaisanta-t-il pour évacuer la tension.

-Est-ce que j'ai quand même le droit à une autre activité que la lecture déprimante de ce maudit bouquin ?

-Un film vous irait ? s'enquit-il.

-Un film m'irait, confirma-t-elle alors qu'il se levait pour mettre à exécution son souhait.

...

Lorsque Rosa leur rendit visite en fin d'après-midi, Lisbon était appuyée contre l'épaule de Jane, absorbée par un énième film sur le grand écran alors que Jane s'était endormi lourdement contre la tête de lit, guère intéressé par le film.

Elle sourit avant de ressortir, pleine d'espoir, puis décida de repousser un peu l'heure du dîner.

* * *

><p>Prochain post vendredi ou samedi. =)<p> 


	8. Chapitre 7

Hello!

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté un chapitre, et j'en suis navrée. Inutile de dire que l'inspiration n'était plus au rendez-vous.

Quand j'ai repris l'écriture, j'ai été incapable de rallonger le chapitre 7, alors c'est un micro-chapitre, mais je ferai mieux lors des suivants.

Juste pour rendre la lecture plus facile: souvenez-vous que Jane a décidé de réconcilier Lisbon avec son oncle Joseph Arthur Martin qui lui a légué un manoir dont elle ne veut pas. L'oncle et son intendante, Rosa Eggleton, ont mis au point une chasse au trésor pour que Lisbon découvre pourquoi il a dû l'abandonner lorsqu'elle était plus jeune alors même qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Jane pousse Lisbon à en savoir plus jusqu'à ce qu'en femme bornée qu'elle est, Lisbon passe trop de temps sous la pluie. Ce chapitre a lieu après qu'elle soit tombée malade, alors que Jane veille sur elle tel un ourson en peluche.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 :<span>

Lorsque Lisbon ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua que les rideaux n'avaient pas été fermés la veille. Elle remarqua également une présence non loin d'elle et se tourna pour découvrir que Jane s'était endormi sur les couvertures, à côté d'elle.

Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quel infirmier zélé, ironisa-t-elle à voix haute.

-J'ai entendu, marmotta-t-il sans rouvrir les yeux, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Bonjour Jane, répondit-elle en prenant appui sur son coude pour se rehausser un peu.

-Bonjour Lisbon, lui fit-il écho en s'étirant longuement.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Bien dormi ? s'enquit-elle.

-Très bien, confirma-t-il. Vous ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire mais ce fut en vain. Elle éclata de rire et il l'imita.

-Ça sonnait terriblement domestique, reconnut-il.

-Pas du tout mon type, confirma-t-elle.

-Les conversations du lendemain, ironisa-t-il.

-Plus jamais, l'avertit-elle, toujours amusée.

-Promis.

Elle lui offrit un autre sourire puis se laissa retomber sur le lit et fixa son regard sur le plafond. Il se réinstalla pour l'observer plus à son aise.

Le silence envahit la pièce pendant un long moment avant qu'il n'ose le briser.

-J'ai trouvé le nouvel indice de votre oncle, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'enquit-elle sans bouger, les yeux désormais fermés.

-Un bout de papier où il avait écrit « Sauvetage » et une clef USB protégée par un mot de passe.

-Où était-ce ?

-La chambre de votre oncle, dans sa table de nuit.

Elle eut un léger sourire qu'il eut du mal à identifier.

-J'ai passé bien des nuits dans cette chambre après le décès de ma mère, souffla-t-elle. Il voulait me protéger des cauchemars, la nuit me faisait peur.

-Il n'avait pas l'air d'être si horrible que ça, osa-t-il avancer.

-Il ne l'était pas, répondit-elle simplement.

Il fronça les sourcils, elle était actuellement une énigme et il détestait ce sentiment.

-Oncle Jo aurait donné sa vie pour me ramener ma mère, murmura-t-elle. Il n'avait pas peur de me montrer sa tristesse. Il pleurait lui aussi, et il n'en a jamais eu honte. Il n'a jamais senti le besoin de boire pour oublier, pour faire passer. Et il n'aurait jamais souhaité nous emporter avec lui dans la tombe.

-Que s'est-il passé Lisbon ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue vivre avec lui plutôt que de rester avec votre père ?

-Quatre mois après l'accident, mon père s'est disputé avec lui. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de mon oncle après ça. Il nous a abandonnés à notre sort sans même lever le petit doigt.

Elle garda le silence un court instant avant d'ajouter d'une voix incertaine :

-Je n'ai jamais compris. Je l'ai appelé souvent les premières semaines, pour le supplier de nous emmener loin de cet enfer. Mais il n'est jamais venu. Le plus étrange c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il décrochait, il avait la voix rauque, comme s'il pleurait.

-Peut-être qu'il pleurait vraiment.

Elle acquiesça sans rien ajouter.

-Comment était-il, avant ? insista-t-il.

-Joyeux. Mes parents le traitaient de tonton-gâteaux. Ils disaient qu'il aurait donné tous ses organes vitaux pour nous s'il l'avait fallu, ironisa-t-elle, un léger sourire au souvenir. Il passait sa vie à attendre qu'on lui rende visite. Et quand on repartait, il avait toujours de la poussière dans les yeux.

-Vos frères devaient beaucoup l'aimer aussi.

-Nous l'aimions tous, confirma-t-elle. Et il nous le rendait bien, avant. Il se prêtait à toutes nos fantaisies, à toutes nos idioties aussi. Un jour il s'est déguisé en cheval pour servir de noble destrier à Tommy. Il a eu le dos en compote pendant des jours.

Il sourit légèrement, tant amusé par l'histoire qu'honoré qu'elle se confie à lui.

-Vous étiez sa préférée, je me trompe ?

-C'est ce que ma mère disait, confirma-t-elle. Elle disait que j'étais sa princesse en armure... Et ne vous moquez pas, ajouta-t-elle en riant elle-même.

-Je n'oserai pas, sourit-il, déjà menteur.

-Je n'étais pas une vraie fille, je vivais avec trois garçons au quotidien, se défendit-elle.

-On m'aurait donc menti ? Vous n'êtes pas une femme ?

-Oh la ferme, marmotta-t-elle en écrasant son coussin sur lui.

Seul son rire répondit à l'attaque et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Il ne semblait pas si méchant, conclut-il.

-C'est du passé Jane, je ne saurai sans doute jamais pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait et tant pis. Tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir la paix.

-Avoir la paix, ou être en paix ? rétorqua-t-il en croisant enfin son regard.

-Je crois qu'il y a un peu des deux, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Jane acquiesça silencieusement. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il comprenait, c'était ce besoin d'être en paix. Mais il savait aussi que rien n'était gratuit.

-Vous n'êtes pas curieuse ? lança-t-il sans la regarder.

-Moins que vous, ironisa-t-elle.

-Il y a votre ordinateur portable juste à côté du lit, et j'ai en ma possession la clef USB…

Elle lui adressa un regard exaspéré mais accepta dans un soupir.

Jane bondit sur ses pieds et récupéra l'ordinateur et la clef USB avant de revenir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Lorsque le mot de passe fut demandé, il se tourna vers Lisbon qui prit les commandes non sans une moue réticente.

-« Captain », le mot de passe est Captain ? s'étonna Jane lorsque le dossier s'ouvrit.

-Le mot sauvetage fait allusion au chat que mon oncle et moi avions sauvé de la noyage quand j'étais petite. On a gardé le chat et Tommy a insisté pour qu'on l'appelle Captain, comme Captain America. Il lisait beaucoup trop de comics.

-Il y avait tout un panel de possibilités et il a choisi Captain ?

-Ne m'en parlez pas. Je penchais pour Hawkeye, mais Tommy était vraiment patriotique à ce moment-là. Je ne lui ai plus adressé la parole pendant une semaine après ça.

-Vous étiez trop gentille à l'époque.

-A qui le dites-vous, rit-elle.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran après un léger rire. Des centaines de photos avaient été scannées et classées sur la clef.

-Ça fait beaucoup de photos de votre enfance, commenta Jane.

-Et vous n'en verrez pas une, rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant un dossier sans nom placé au milieu des photos numérisées.

Jane fronça les sourcils en même temps que Lisbon face à la miniature du seul document scanné dans le dossier. Lisbon ouvrit le fichier.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Jane se permit de formuler à voix haute la surprise qu'ils partageaient :

-Une citation à comparaitre devant un juge ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Hello hello!

Un peu plus long, ce chapitre a été écrit un an après le reste. J'espère rester à la hauteur de vos attentes malgré tout. Quoi qu'il arrive, merci d'être revenue faire un tour -ou d'avoir découvert cette histoire et de me l'avoir fait savoir. :)

Merci à **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Offwithyourhead00, Totorsg, ahotep84**, et **Naftali **!

**00selene00** : Ooow, tu ne m'avais pas oublié, ça fait chaud au coeur. :) Je te présente mes plus plates excuses pour t'avoir fait désespérer. J'ai toujours dit que je finirai cette fic et j'en ai toujours eu l'intention mais je comprends qu'au bout d'un an, on puisse en douter ! haha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir. :)

**FewTime**: Il y a marqué "Guest" mais le contenu de la review me pousse à penser qu'il s'agit de toi FewTime... -Hawkeye t'a trahie, haha. :) Je suis contente que tu ais quand même apprécié de revenir me lire, j'espère réussir à t'offrir d'autres bons moments. J'espère également qu'avec le temps, tu pardonneras les réactions de Lisbon dans ce chapitre... ^^ Merci mille fois, tu es là depuis mes premiers pas dans le monde Mentalist. :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 :<span>

Jane avait eu beau faire preuve des meilleurs arguments du monde, Lisbon avait refusé catégoriquement de laisser Rosa en paix. A la minute même où elle avait lu que son père avait trainé son oncle devant les tribunaux des années plus tôt, elle avait quitté sa chambre pour se rendre dans les cuisines et confronter la pauvre Rosa.

Cette dernière était restée silencieuse et avait continué de s'activer en évitant le regard foudroyant de la brunette. Elle refusait toute information que Lisbon exigeait sans un mot. Lisbon avait fini par s'asseoir sur un tabouret, accoudée au plan de travail, et fixait désormais Rosa sans ciller, attendant que l'intendante finisse par craquer.

-Le prochain élément de la chasse au trésor t'en dira plus, soupira Rosa.

-Je n'ai plus l'âge des chasses au trésor, grogna Lisbon.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de tout ça.

-Jo est mort Rosie, ce n'est pas lui qui me le dira.

-Il vous le dit dans les indices, il voulait vous le dire de lui-même. Je ne veux pas me mêler de cette histoire.

-Votre hypocrisie est définitivement sans limite ! explosa Lisbon. Si vous teniez tant que ça à ce que je lui pardonne, pourquoi vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de tout ça ? Si c'était un homme si bon, pourquoi vous n'avez jamais pris sa défense, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais appelé ? Mon père est mort depuis des années, je n'ai pas reçu un coup de fil, ni de lui, ni de vous ! Vous m'avez rayée de vos vies et abandonnée et maintenant vous venez me donner des leçons sur le pardon ? Vous ne méritez pas même que je sois ici aujourd'hui !

Jane qui avait préféré rester neutre jusque là, décida d'intervenir pour éviter que Lisbon n'aille plus loin et ne dise des choses regrettables sous le coup de la colère. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour la forcer à quitter la pièce et laissa derrière eux une Rosa au bord des larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? hurla Lisbon en se détachant de lui. Je n'avais pas fini !

-Vous en prendre à elle ne changera rien, Lisbon.

-Vous venger ne servira à rien, _Jane_, cracha-t-elle.

Il se raidit instinctivement avant de se reprendre. Elle cherchait à taper là où ça faisait mal parce qu'elle était blessée s'abaisser à son niveau, ce n'était pas l'aider, se répéta-t-il mentalement.

-Cette chasse au trésor pourrait être finie depuis longtemps, déclara-t-il sur un ton maitrisé.

-Je me contrefiche de ce que cette ordure avait à me dire, il est mort, qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

-Vous ne vous contrefichez pas de votre oncle Lisbon, vous ne seriez plus là si c'était vraiment le cas.

-Vous détenez les papiers dont j'ai besoin pour partir ! hurla-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard désabusé, lui communiquant silencieuse qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'elle avait géré et dominé des situations bien pires. Elle baissa les bras en réponse, abandonnant le masque d'agressivité pour afficher toute sa fatigue.

-Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette partie de ma vie, Jane, souffla-t-elle. J'ai passé des années à essayer de vivre avec le poids des choses que j'ai endurées, j'ai enfin atteint un équilibre fragile, je ne vous laisserai pas ébranler mes convictions juste pour vous donner votre quota de « je vous l'avais bien dit ».

-Votre seul risque ici, c'est d'enfin trouver la paix, contra Jane.

-Vous croyez que découvrir que mon oncle n'était pas le méchant de l'histoire peut m'apporter la paix ?

Jane acquiesça avec détermination et elle eut un rire désabusé, un rire qui transpirait la tristesse.

-Vous croyez que je me sentirais comment si je découvrais que j'ai refusé à mon oncle un pardon qu'il méritait alors même qu'il était mourant ? Vous croyez que je vivrai mieux avec l'idée qu'il est mort dans une détresse immense parce que sa nièce était trop bornée pour prendre le temps d'écouter sa version des faits ? S'il y a des preuves qu'il était innocent de ce dont je l'accuse, je doute que ma réaction soit celle du soulagement.

Elle ne le laissa pas chercher une réponse et remonta les escaliers. De toute façon, Jane n'avait pas encore trouvé la réponse à ce dilemme-là.

* * *

><p><em>-Oncle Jo, oncle Jo, Captain a disparu ! s'alarma la fillette.<em>

_-Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtise, il ne doit pas être loin, la rassura Joseph en attrapant la petite main de la désespérée. Demande à Rosa d'agiter le sac des croquettes, je suis sûr qu'il arrivera en un rien de temps._

_-Non il est parti, pleurnicha Teresa. Il veut plus de nous, il nous abandonne._

_-C'est impossible, argua Joseph en prenant la voix des sermons. Le chat est l'un des animaux les plus fidèles du monde, une fois attaché à quelqu'un, il l'est pour toujours et il le retrouvera quoi qu'il arrive. Même si tu déménages._

_-Vrai de vrai ?_

_Joseph contempla les yeux ébahis de sa nièce avec tendresse et lui offrit un sourire :_

_-Vrai de vrai._

_-Donc Captain me suivra pour toujours ?_

_-Pour toujours, confirma Joseph en guise de serment._

* * *

><p>Lisbon consentit à redescendre en début de soirée. Elle constata avec soupçon que le manoir était silencieux. Elle n'entendait pas même Rosa dans sa cuisine.<p>

Son premier indice fut la guirlande en imitation de sapin qui encadrait la porte du hall. Puis, en prêtant attention, elle distingua un éclat de rire sur sa droite et se dirigea vers la salle de bal.

En passant par le salon, elle vit que des décorations avaient envahi cette pièce également et en arrivant dans la grande salle, elle se trouva face à un immense sapin que deux hommes inconnus installaient sous les directives malicieuses de Jane. Rosa observait le tableau en riant mais se calma dès qu'elle vit Lisbon. Elle se racla la gorge bruyamment afin d'attirer l'attention de Jane dont le sourire s'agrandit en remarquant son amie.

-Vous voilà enfin ! triompha-t-il. Que pensez-vous du sapin ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, Jane ? s'exaspéra Lisbon.

-J'organise la réception de Noël, répondit-il tout simplement.

-La réception de… –je veux des explications dans la minute, gronda-t-elle, au bord d'un nouvel accès de colère.

-J'ai invité Rigsby, Cho, Grace et vos frères à venir fêter Noël ici. Ça sera trois fois rien, juste de quoi manger et un peu de musique.

-Vous êtes conscient que je suis chez moi et que j'ai le droit de m'opposer à vos idioties ?

-Je croyais que vous refusiez la propriété de ce manoir..?

Il haussa les sourcils de manière espiègle, fier de son tour de force.

-Noël est dans deux jours, Lisbon, cessez donc de jouer les effarouchées et embrassez l'esprit de Noël.

-Et ça vient de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a pas fêté Noël depuis près de 10 ans, ironisa-t-elle.

-Pour fêter Noël, il faut une famille, rétorqua-t-il avec un sérieux déconcertant dans le regard.

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de cinglant lorsque l'impact des mots de Jane prit tout son sens. Jane considérait qu'il avait une famille. Et le regard qu'il lui lançait ne laissait la place à aucune équivoque : elle en était.

Elle referma la bouche et fit demi-tour dans l'espoir de partir avant de gâcher toute la portée de cet aveu qui lui aurait réchauffé le cœur dans d'autres circonstances. Elle se reprit cependant et revint lui faire face.

-Repensez à cet instant la prochaine fois que John LeRouge vous aveuglera, lança-t-elle sur un ton froid comme la pierre.

Elle fit demi-tour pour vraiment partir cette fois-ci, mais Jane la rattrapa dans le salon.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler, protesta-t-elle.

-Vous m'écouterez quand même, répliqua-t-il en lui attrapant l'avant-bras.

Elle fut ramenée face à lui de manière presque brutale et fit face à son regard d'acier non sans une once de remord.

-Vous m'avez montré il y a quelques années que je pouvais faire quelque chose de ma vie, quelque chose de bien et d'utile. Vous m'avez probablement sauvé la vie ce jour-là d'ailleurs, pourtant je n'avais aucune envie d'être sauvé –je n'en avais pas même l'espoir. Alors _oui :_ je suis mal placé pour vous donner des leçons sur la vie, et _oui :_ je devrais vous être redevable et m'incliner face à votre entêtement, mais la dette que j'ai envers vous Lisbon est bien plus grande. Vous m'avez remis sur les rails, et regardez, aujourd'hui encore je me le prouve à moi-même : je suis prêt à fêter Noël.

Lisbon ne put plus soutenir son regard et observa plutôt un point invisible sur sa veste, mais Jane ne se démonta pas et raffermit sa prise sur l'avant-bras de la brunette.

-Je ne dis pas que ça ne sera pas douloureux, parce que ça sera proche de l'insoutenable, je le sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'avec vous pas loin, je peux le surmonter, je _peux_ vivre avec leur absence. Laissez-moi vous rendre la pareille, laissez-moi vous montrer que parfois l'expression « un mal pour un bien » n'est pas si idiote qu'elle n'y parait.

Il y eut un lourd silence entre eux, et Jane commença à croire que pour la première fois dans sa relation avec Lisbon, il avait perdu. Mais elle finit par relever les yeux vers lui. Le contact, bien qu'intangible, le destabilisa.

-Si votre dette l'exige, souffla-t-elle en guise d'acceptation.

Elle lui prit la main pour le forcer à relâcher son avant-bras et se recula, mettant fin à la tension naissante.

-Je vais aller manger un morceau puis me coucher, à demain Jane, articula-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Jane soupira lorsqu'elle eut quitté la pièce. Il avait gagné cette bataille, mais définitivement pas la guerre. Cette histoire se révélait bien plus compliquée qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

* * *

><p>-Je hais le shopping de Noël, rumina Rigsby pour la énième fois en trainant des pieds sur les pavés.<p>

-C'est que tu sais pas t'y prendre, répliqua Cho d'un ton égal.

-Peu importe le temps passé à me creuser la tête pour un cadeau, je finis toujours par décevoir.

VanPelt ne put retenir un léger rire au souvenir du premier cadeau qu'elle avait reçu du grand brun. Elle s'était par la suite habituée au mauvais goût de son ex-amant et accueillait ses présents maladroits chaque année avec un peu plus d'attendrissement.

-Tu fais des progrès, l'an dernier, tu m'as acheté le livre que je lisais sous ton nez depuis trois jours, fit remarquer Cho alors qu'ils passaient devant une boutique de livres.

La rouquine éclata de rire et reçut le regard bougon de Rigsby en retour.

-Jane a dit de rester simple, argua-t-elle. Il a dit qu'il préférait ne recevoir aucun cadeau mais on sait tous les trois qu'on lui en prendra un quand même.

-Et pourquoi ça ? protesta Rigsby à la pensée que ça ferait un cadeau de moins.

-Parce que je cherche depuis trop longtemps une occasion de lui offrir la superbe boîte à thé que j'ai remarquée au centre commercial, rétorqua Grace.

-Cadeau commun ? s'enquit Rigsby avec espoir.

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, s'exaspéra la rousse.

Cho leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, fidèle aux habitudes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le hall du centre en question.

-On se sépare, déclara-t-il. Grace tu t'occupes de la boite à thé et de tes autres cadeaux, Rigsby tu essayes de survivre, et on se retrouve ici à midi pour manger.

-Bien, chef, sourit Grace avec bonne humeur avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

-Ça marche, marmotta Rigsby en partant d'un pas boudeur.

Cho se surprit à savourer les rennes du pouvoir un moment avant de se jeter à son tour dans l'arène.

* * *

><p>Jane abandonna toute idée de dormir après trois interminables heures à tourner et virer dans son lit. Il faisait toujours nuit à l'extérieur lorsqu'il ouvrit les rideaux alors il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour qu'un triste six heures du matin le nargue.<p>

Il soupira et s'étira avant d'aller se doucher et s'habiller lentement, groggy par le peu de sommeil et la fatigue mentale des derniers jours.

Il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il savait qu'il pouvait aider Lisbon et il chérissait les rares fois où elle s'était ouverte à lui. Mais il lui était difficile de la savoir en souffrance quand il était à l'origine des efforts douloureux qu'elle devait faire. Il avait beau être un habitué des mauvais rôles, ça n'était jamais facile lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lisbon.

Heureusement pour sa mission, il y avait plus de pour que de contre. Il s'était ouvert lui aussi, ce qui était à la fois bon et mauvais. Après tout, accepter de faire partie de la vie de Lisbon, d'être son ami, c'était s'exposer à la souffrance de nouveau. Le risque était à la fois grisant –parce que c'était elle– et effrayant –parce que c'était lui.

Il allait fêter Noël pour la première fois en près de dix ans, et ça relevait de l'exploit. Convaincre Lisbon de lui céder était une autre histoire –certes– mais il avait confiance en ses talents de magicien.

Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la cuisine un quart d'heure plus tard, il eut la surprise d'y trouver l'objet de ses pensées matinales. Lisbon lui fit un vague hochement de tête avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café, le regard perdu dans un dossier cartonné –sûrement en prévision d'un rapport à rédiger ou d'une enquête à classer.

Jane mit la bouilloire en route et sortit une tasse avant d'analyser le thé qu'il avait fait acheter à Rosa. Le temps qu'il selectionne la perle rare, la bouilloire lui faisait savoir que l'eau était prête. Il se servit une tasse, piocha au passage dans le paquet de madeleines sorti par Lisbon et s'installa sur un tabouret face à elle.

Le plan de travail entre eux n'était pas très large, mais Lisbon l'ignorait royalement, apparemment concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait.

Jane attrapa trois couteaux propres dans un tiroir du plan de travail puis attrapa trois des pots de confiture laissés en évidence par Rosa –sans doute dans l'espoir vain qu'ils déjeunent décemment. Il entreprit alors de lier les couteaux de manière à pouvoir poser une quatrième tasse en équilibre entre les trois tasses. Lorsque son échaffaudage s'effondra, il croisa le regard moqueur de Lisbon et se félicita mentalement, mais elle se renfrogna aussitôt et retourna à son dossier.

Il entreprit de recommencer sa manœuvre et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que Lisbon le surveillait bien malgré elle. Lorsqu'il sabota discrètement son tour, elle ne put retenir son amusement et n'évita plus le regard réjoui de Jane.

Elle se redressa pour attraper les couteaux de Jane et entreprit de les mêler correctement avant de poser la tasse en équilibre avec succès.

-Ne pensez pas un instant que vous êtes capable de me battre à un jeu d'alcool, répondit-elle à son regard interrogateur.

-Vous connaissez donc d'autres tours ? sourit-il.

-Si vous pensez me manipuler pour que je me ridiculise devant vous, vous me connaissez mal.

-Moi ? Vous manipuler ? Quelle étrange idée…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais lui offrit tout de même un sourire, aveu implicite que leurs différents étaient oubliés.

-Sauvetage ? interrogea soudain Jane, faisant allusion à la fameuse chasse au trésor.

Il accompagna son affront d'un regard encourageant et ne troubla pas le silence qui s'imposa pour quelques longues secondes.

-J'avais acheté un collier pour Captain avec mes économies, consentit-elle à expliquer. Lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai récupéré le collier et l'ai rangé précieusement dans ma table de nuit.

Le sourire de Jane irradia la pièce et elle céda dans un soupir souriant. Jane se leva et lui offrit le creux de son bras.

-Que dites-vous d'aller au bout de cette histoire ?

Lisbon hésita un instant, le regard songeur, puis glissa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Jane et le suivit hors de la cuisine. Elle laissa derrière elle un peu de sa peur de l'avenir.


End file.
